Stripes of Red and White
by Beyondthegods
Summary: Connor was used to fighting against soldiers, animals, even people he once trusted: but there was something he himself was not even prepared for. Falling in love with his enemy's daughter. M for Smut, language, violence and more in later chapters. (Connor x Annie Pitcairn) *ON HIATUS*
1. Hurt

((This was going to be my story with my OC Arya, but I decided to make an actual person, historically at least. So I introduce to you, my new real oc? I don't know lol. But I hope you enjoy, Reviews are welcomed. Follow me on tumblr FalloutRebellion for updates. Sorry if Connor is... off. He's a troublesome character. Also, I suggest listening to this: watch?v=ZUwu_mMeCp0 for the feels.))

**HURT**

Connor was a wanted man. He was infamous, or famous, depends on who you asked, for killing Major Pitcairn at Bunker Hill. The redcoats wanted his head. Each victory had led him to a new problem, and this revolution only seemed to get heavier and heavier.

He ran through the streets and on the roof tops, running from the shots of rifles. Eventually he managed to get out of their sight, and ducked through an open window into a dark house.

Landing with a thud, he stood still. When he was greeted with utter silence, he took a deep breath. He straightened, and looked around. The walls of the room were bare, only decorated with blue peeling paint. It smelt like lavender and molding wood.

There was suddenly the slam of a door from right below him. There were footsteps dancing along the wooden floors, threatening to come upstairs to where he was. He looked around seeing only one other window, but it was closed. There was only one person, and the footsteps were too light and paced to be a soldier.

_It might be someone who lives here…_

He decides to stay where he was, if they were a threat, than he could take them. Drawing attention is the last thing he wanted to do. So he stood facing the door, breathing quietly. As the collected footsteps gradually came closer, his hand lingered over his tomahawk. The footsteps seem to die down, so he lets out a breath.

Then the door flies open, almost slamming into him. He moves quickly to dodge it, then looks back at the person in the door way.

It was a woman.

A very angry woman by the looks of it. She was glaring at him, with two swords donned in her small hands.

She quickly collects herself, and puts one sword against his neck as he pulls out his tomahawk. He breathes calmly, looking down at the small lady.

She definitely didn't live here. She had on a sailors dress. It was a cream-ish color with a tight brown corset. It went down her mid thighs, and was longer in the back. Her stockings were white and went above her knee. Her brown boots went to mid-calf, and had a slight heel. She wore a burgundy sailor's hat, with her long blonde hair flowing from underneath it. It was almost too dark to see her face, but he could make out her pink lips, and round yet pointed face shape. Her eyes had thin dark rings around them, it being either makeup or her lashes, he couldn't tell.

She moved a step closer, yet he didn't move back.

"It seems I've found the murderer." She states simply, her lips curling into an angry smile.

He looked at her through his hood, evaluating his options.

"Who are you?" he manages to ask despite the blade against her throat.

"Me? You want to know who I am? I'm flattered, really." She moves closer again. "Guess."

He squints his eyes, and grips harder on his tomahawk. "If it's a game you want to play," he pulls his weapon from its sheath and slams it against her blade. She moves back, and he does the same. She recovers quickly and swings at him again, but he blocks it. Advancing on him, she swings at his torso with both swords as he jumps back to avoid the blow. His back hits a wall, and he curses himself as he feels the blade against his neck once again.

"My name is Annie Pitcairn."

He takes a deep breath. Daughter. She was John Pitcairn's daughter. He can't see a resemblance, but then again he never looked too closely at the Major.

"Have the bells gone off yet? You must know what I'm here for." Her voice was lower, more threatening.

"Revenge," he says for her, and she nods.

She looks up at him, and swallows thickly. "You…" she moves closer, her eyes still glaring daggers right into his. "You have taken away the last thing I had. Did you ever think that the man you killed selfishly, had a family, a life?"

Connor, being a gentleman, let her finish before speaking. "Do you think he ever thought of the peoples families that he was killing? So manly slaughtered-"

"It's not his fault! My father followed duties! Everything was calm until you- you and those arrogant rebels decided to cause a riot! You just couldn't leave well enough alone. And now my father's dead. The last thing I had, gone, taken by someone who didn't even care!" Her eyes were red, her face riddled with emotion.

"You think your father never committed evil? You must not know of what he does, who he works for." He speaks calmly and collected.

She pushes the blades harder against him.

"You think I do not know who my father was? Sure my father wasn't the most innocent man out there, but he had a purpose! He didn't do it for the money; no, it was never about the money. My mother was murdered in front of us. Cut down by heartless soldiers!"

She was choking on held back sobs, but continued as her eyes watered.

"No one cared. There was no trial, just senseless murder. My father swore on that day to change how things were. And he did!" She screamed, moving her sword away to swing it at him. Her moves were clumsy, and he easily got the upper hand. She blocked a couple of his swings until he knocked the blades from her shaky hands. She ran at him, and he grabbed her arms, and pushed her into the wall. His chest was against her back, holding her there firmly.

He could hear her sobs now.

There was a wave of sympathy in his chest, and he let go of her. She was no longer a threat, rather a sad woman whose emotions had over encumbered her.

She slid down the wall, and turned. Covering her eyes with her hands, and pulling her knees to her chest. "Just… go. No one knows I'm here anyways… Might as well leave… while you can…" she murmurs between cries.

He doesn't move, staying there watching her cry. He crouches beside her, knowing how it felt to be in her place.

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

She doesn't look at him, "No you're not."

"I'm not sorry I killed your father. I had a reason, and a right. But I am sorry for taking away your family." He sat down beside her, looking at the wall across from him. "My mother was murdered too, right in front of me. Her and my tribe were killed by your father and his friends. Including my own father. I'll never forget the look on her face as she told me to run."

Connor pulled down his hood, and looked over to see her looking at him now. Her face was wet and blotchy, but her blue eyes softened.

"I… never knew. I never would have thought…" she said shakily.

"That's why I killed your father. Not for this revolution. But for revenge, like you want from me. Except I will kill the Templars. Everyone single one of them."

Tears flowed slowly from her eyes now. Her breath was uneven, "I..." she wanted to say she was sorry until he cut her off.

"I don't want your pity, but know I did not kill your father for nothing. But… I am sorry for hurting you this way." He placed a hand on her back, trying to offer simple condolence.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "You father? Who is he?"

"Haytham, Haytham Kenway."

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Haytham? I… I never knew he had son."

"I never expected him to acknowledge me. He killed my mother, with knowledge. I don't consider him my father." It was his turn to look away.

"I've met your father," she wipes her face, "He isn't the type to murder a lover in cold blood. It must have been a mistake."

He couldn't tell if she was just trying to comfort him, or if she really thought this way about his father.

"You don't have and brothers or sisters?" He asks, trying to slow her weeping.

"Both, but all are married. Some living in Scotland, others down in North Carolina. They probably don't even remember my name." She reconciles harshly.

He looked at her with comforting eyes, and she wiped her face on her upper arm.

"What's your name?"

He decided against telling her his real name, "Connor."

She bit her lip, "Connor. You look like your father."

"But I am not him."

"No, you are not. You know, he taught me how to fight. He and my father were close. It's hard to believe that he has a son no one knows about…" she drifts off, looking down at the floor between her legs.

"Do not worry yourself about my past, but it's getting late. It would be rude of me to leave a lady here crying." He stood, and offered her his hand.

She looked at him, and took it.

He helped her up, and walked with her down the steps, their hands still entwined.

"I think it is ironic how I came here to kill you, yet I leave here with a different change of heart, holding hands with you." She says as the reach the last step.

"I do not blame you for attacking me, nor do I hold it against you. For I would do the same thing."

He opened the door for her, and walked with her outside.

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and pulled up his hood. "It is time for us to part ways, but I hope on seeing you again one day." He kissed her hand, and parted, walking into the alley and falling in sync with the shadows.

She let out a breath, and stared off to where he disappeared from.

Then she went inside and gathered her swords, and slowly walked home, contemplating everything.


	2. Deceits Facade

Deceits Façade

There was a crowd of soldiers around Annie's ship, waiting for orders. She storms up angrily, pushing though the men.

"JACK!" She yelled the captain's name, which she only did when enraged. She pushed the remaining man in her way to the side, and saw Captain Smith standing on the docks. He crossed his arms when he saw her shove through the crowd. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am not under your command anymore girl," Smith answers nonchalantly,

"_Excuse me? _This is _my _ship, you're under _my _command!" She ungracefully stomps up to him, and jabs a finger into his coats.

"Not any more, Charles Lee has claimed it and has commanded this ship and all its men to New York."

"This is bollocks! This is my ship!" Annie pushes the offhand captain as she yells.

"_Not anymore," _he growls in annoyance, "Now, I need to get going." He shoves past her, and stops when he feels something thrust into his back.

"I will kill you where you stand." She rumbles venomously, pressing the sword harder against him.

"You are a fool, get her under control," he demanded, and the soldiers crowded around her as Smith slowly disappeared.

Annie feels hands grab her shoulders, so she turns around and hits him in the forehead with the handle of her cutlass.

He falls down and the others advance. _I always seem to find myself in bad situations, _she mumbles to herself as she knocks another one out.

Trying to hold them off without killing them, she didn't notice a group of men approach the chaotic scene. One of the Officer's blades collided with her arm, causing her to drop her cutlass. They took advantage of her unarmed stature, and the man behind her kicks the back of her claves making her fall. She lands on her hands and knees, screaming in pain as someone drives a small dagger into her thigh to keep her down.

She felt betrayed; these were her father's men.

Despite the excruciating pain, she managed to sit up on her knees. "Where is Charles Lee?" She yells, panting.

The crowds of soldiers move apart, and three men come from the parting.

Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway, and Thomas Hickey emerge. _Great, _she thought.

"Back off," Haytham warns the men as he approaches.

"Quite the mess you've made," Charles Lee pointed out, motioning towards the unconscious men.

"You have no right to take my ship." She spits, glaring at Lee while grimacing in pain.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done. We need all the ships, men, and guns we can get. I'm sure you'll understand. Besides, that ship was your father's property, I'm just reclaiming it."

Annie looks at the dagger lodged in her, and pulls it out with a gasp of pain. Then she throws it at Charles' feet, and tries to stand, but falls immediately.

Haytham comes to her side to help her up. Hickey had wandered on to the boat, and Charles Lee walked up to her with his Chin in the air.

"I am sorry about your father, truly," he says earnestly.

"Shut up," she snarls, trying to pull out of Haytham's grip, but to no avail. Charles looks at her wound and back at Haytham.

Haytham nods and Charles simply walks off.

Haytham picks her up, and walks away from the docks into the city. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and her grip around his shoulders was tight.

"Almost there," he says in comfort. She gives him a small nod, and opens her eyes to see her blood dripping to the ground below. Annie groans, her face gradually getting paler from blood loss.

Haytham turns to a large brick building with a large window. Someone who was loitering nearby opened the door for them. Haytham nodded a 'thank you'.

The middle aged doctor noticed them right away, and led them into a medium sized room with cabinets and posters covering most of the walls. Haytham gently laid her on the white bed, and then the doctor ushered him out.

He sits on a chair outside of the door while the doctor cleans her leg and puts in stitches. He hear her breathes of pain and looks around, and then leans back. The doctor eventually comes out to explain how to cleanse the wound that he can now see her. Haytham thanks him, and hands him a couple of pounds.

Annie looks over at him as he sits beside her.

"Well, you're going to live,' he says while taking a deep breath out.

"Oh really?" She rolls her eyes, looking out the large window opposite of him.

"I understand why you're angry, but really? Attacking a whole station of men? I don't think I'll understand that one."  
"I was mad, I still am. That's my ship your imbecile friend is taking." She says still not looking at him.

"He was once your friend too."

"Once."

He nodded and sucked in a breath, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she finally looks at him, seeing his tan face and noble features.

_Connor…_ she thought. They look so much alike, it was alarming. She wondered if Haytham even knew that he had son. Or if that Connor, his enemy, was his son. She bit her tongue, and decided not to ask. It was not her place, even if she was angry with him.

She looks away again, squinting at the rays of sunshine beam through the window.

"Is there anything you need?" Haytham asks as he leans back, and the wooden chair screeches.

"No, you can leave now."

"Eager to get rid of me? Sorry, I'm not that easy sweet heart," he says with a small grin.

She rolls her head to glare him, "I'll be fine on my own. I'm an adult you know."

"Barley, you're what- twenty?"

"Twenty-two," she says matter-of-factly.

He lets out a small laugh, "You're still a child. Now I'll ask again, is there anything you need?"

She looks at her hands for a bit, "Some water would be nice."

"Of course." He gets up and walks to the counter that had a bottle of alcohol on it, along with a pitcher of warm water. Opening the cabinet, he pulls out a cup and fills it with water. He hands it to her and sits back down.

"Thank you," she mutters before drinking it down in two swallows. Haytham looks at her with eyebrows raised.

She hands the cup back to him and he puts it besides his chair. "You should rest, the salve may be working now, but it's going to be far more painful when it wears off."

"It's two in the afternoon; I don't think I could sleep even if I tried."

"I could."

"Yes, but you're old."

He gives her an offended look, "You think I'm old?"

"I know you're old." She adds with a little smirk.

"Just how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, sixty?" She was kidding and he knew it.

"You sure know how to break a man's heart," he says melodramatically with his hand placed over his heart.

"Oh whatever, you could still beat me in a sword fight old man."

"Of course I could," he smiles and stands up, as she playfully glares at him. "Now I'm going to run some errands, I'll be back later to check on you."

"You don't need to, I'll be fine."

"I insist."

"Fine, but I won't here," she says crossing her arms.

"Well it's not like you're going to get up and walk out here, so be a good girl and stay here. Just rest and you'll be able to walk perfectly in no time." He tipped his hat in farewell, and left swiftly.

Annie sighed, she hated being bed ridden. But she eventually drifted off into sleep, though she could have sworn hearing footsteps linger on the roof above her.


	3. Cold Nights

Cold Nights

Cold wind whistled through her hair, causing her to shiver. The days were warm but the nights are unpredictable. Every window she looked at reflected the bright moon, lighting the dark alleys between buildings.

Lately Annie felt watched, like every corner she turned there were fleeting footsteps. She never found anyone, only silence and nothing. Sometimes she wondered if she was going crazy.

Earlier she debated whether she should go tonight or not. But she figured why be afraid of what you can't see, they have yet to be a threat. The distance from her house to the saloon was pretty far, but she determined that the back way was less… conspicuous. Whoever was following her always seemed to be discreet. But she was always armed.

She wore a burgundy cape, and held it tightly around her as she walked quickly through the cobblestone streets. The silence was strange; there were not even the sounds of horses or dogs. It rung in her ears, and made it seem even colder. It was a little past nine, so it did seem odd for things to be so… calm. Annie looked around her, seeing only a remote carriage. She let out a deep breath, and continued on.

The rest of the way there was spent in miserable silence. Her heart sounded like drum in the emptiness. She wondered whether she should be worried or not, but when she entered the bar, it was teaming with life.

She let her cape hang, and looked around. She placed her hat on the hook, biting her lip. The only other woman was the barmaid, which left her uncomfortable, but didn't deter her in the least. Sitting down at the only table available table, a coupled table, and waited for the barmaid to get her order.

The older woman looked at her funny, but approached anyways.

"Is there anything I can get for you miss? Some tea or something?"

"A bottle of ale please." Annie said with a darling smile.

"Ale?" The woman asked with wide, confused eyes.

"Yes."

"Uh, okay." She walked away shaking her head, and gossiped to the man behind the bar. She saw him scoff, but she didn't worry.

When the barmaid came back and gave her the ale, she handed her twenty pounds.

"What's this for?"

"I need a room," Annie gave her a sly look; "I hope you have a room."

"Of course, it's the first one to the left up the stairs. I hope you don't mind, there are others staying in the other rooms." Annie nodded and the barmaid walked away holding the money appreciatively.

Annie sat back and watched the scene around her. A group of men where gambling on a game, while others sat and talked. A lot were already drunk.

She asked herself why she was here. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Her ship was gone, along with her father. She had no friends, no family, nobody. Telling herself that loneliness was inevitable for her, she accepted her fate. Yet she grew bored of it. She was still wealthy, but spending money was no fun. She could always explore the wilderness around her, but it was dangerous. And being in danger is no fun when alone.

Taking a big swig of her drink, she leaned back. She hoped to get near drunk, and then fall into a deep sleep. She had only been here once; it smelt like stale alcohol and men. But any change of scenery was welcomed by her.

A group of men were getting rowdy, and she assumed it was going to evolve into a fight. Their curses were getting louder and the sounds of bottles being thrown consumed everyone's attention.

She looked back to see two big men wrestling, and shook her head before taking another sip of her drink and closing her eyes. The bar owners ran over to break up the fight, causing it to settle down again.

But in the midst of the drama, she didn't notice a familiar figure walk in the door. She didn't notice until they sat in the empty chair in front of her.

She opened her eyes slowly, and placed down the ale.

His white hood was pulled up, and she could only see the tip of his nose, lips, and chin. Annie lifted her chin up slightly, "Hm, I never thought I'd see you again."

"I pondered the same thought." He says simply.

"What brings you to this hell hole?"

"I'm waiting."

"Of course, I assume your life is filled with all types of adventures and wondrous things." She took another swallow, still looking at him. He opened his mouth as if to question her, "How I envy you." She says lightly, not putting the bottle down.

"I think you're the first woman I've ever seen to drink ale."

She shook her head with a small smirk. "Sometimes tea and water aren't enough to rest your uneasiness. But you're waiting, for whom?" She takes another large sip, drinking the rest.

"Allies." He said bluntly, still looking at her through his large hood.

"Colonial business? 'Should have known. You won't want to be seen around me when they come. Trust me," Annie warned, tipping the now empty bottle towards him.

She waved at the barmaid, and she brings another glass and takes the empty one.

"I don't think it really matters."

"And why not? Do you not see me as an enemy?" She asked getting offended.

"Not really," Connor retorts calmly.

Annie huffs, taking a big swallow of her fresh drink. "I'm a powerful enemy; you best keep that in mind. Now who are these 'allies' of yours?"

He leans back and gives her an incredulous look. "Just some… acquaintances."

"Well you're obviously not going to tell me, but oh! Where are my manners, do you want a drink?" Her small hand runs through her wild hair as she licks her lips.

"No thank you," he says politely.

"You could at least put your hood down," She notes.

"Not here."

She purses her lips, and taps a delicate finger over her lips.

"Do you plan on killing me tonight?"

"No," he says with all seriousness.

"Connor."

He takes a deep breath, "You remember my name."

"Of course I do. Why would I not?"

"Because I'm… an enemy."

"Funny, because you're also the only person left alive to have seen me cry." She glares at him, taking a long swig.

"I am honored."

"Oh shut up, I had almost wished to never have seen you again. You haunt me, you know." She slams her drink down and leans in.

"I haunt you?" Connor repeats.

"Every night. Every single damn night." She whispers, her eyes glossy.

Suddenly the front door slams open, and two men walk in. Connor sits up straight, and nods towards them as the approach. The taller man with brown hair notices her and makes a pinched face.

Annie leans back and smiles, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Is this who you call company?" Samuel remarks towards Connor. "Anyways, we have important things to discuss. Follow me Connor; I know a secret meeting house. Follow us and you're dead Pitcairn."

She nodded her head, "If you think I have the slightest interest in what you're doing, than you will be deeply disappointed. Off you go then, don't let me hold you up." She smiled darkly before finishing the rest of her drink.

Connor stood up and moved towards her, "You should lay off the alcohol and sleep." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, ignoring Samuels grunts of disproval. "I have a feeling that we'll meet again very soon." He says as he pulls away.

"And why's that?" She asks softly.

"Time will tell, goodnight Annie," Connor says with a bow before following Samuel and the other men out the door.

Annie sighed and played with the empty bottle until she finally decided to take his advice.

But it took her hours to fall asleep, for all she could think about was what Connor had said. And what that meant.

She had no idea what to feel, let alone expect.


	4. Dance with Devils

Dance with Devils

Annie laid the purple flowers in front of her father's grave before sitting down beside it. She found no condolence from the tombstone, only more sorrow. It had been almost a month since her father's death, yet somewhere there was still an ebbing pain in her heart.

She let out a deep breath, "One day, father, I will see you again. And I will tell you how much your friends are giant arse holes."

Looking around, she felt the wind go colder. The sky was cloudy, and the sunset was not a beautiful orange and red, rather an ugly gray. She got up and wiped the back of dress. She pressed a small hand against the tombstone, "May God be with you, father." She said simply while closing her eyes.

A loud screaming made her open her eyes as she turned to look back towards the streets. Annie turned to walk towards the commotion until she heard the crack of twig beside her. She quickly turned to see what it was, only to see a blurry figure of blue and brown rush toward her. They turned her around to face the street as they shoved a tied up piece cloth into her mouth and another piece of fabric over her lips and tied it behind her head. Then they shoved a rough sack over her head, blinding her until they quickly hit the back of her head with what felt like the butt of a rifle. This all happened in a matter of seconds, for she had no time to prepare or even remotely fight back. And the immediate darkness did not help.

…

When she woke up, she found that the bag had been removed, and could finally see. She looked around groggily. Everything was blurry, and she had a throbbing head ache. It took a while for vision to focus, but when it did things were a lot clearer. She was tied to a fancy wooden chair, and of course the gag was still in place. There was medium sized window in front of her, with an oak desk to the right of it. It was dark outside, and there was a burning pain on the left side of her neck kept her from looking in the other direction, but something about this office seemed familiar.

She moaned in distress against the binds and gag. Then there was the sound of creaking wood that made her eyes wide and alert.

"Ah, so yer finally awake. Took ya' long enough." Annie inclined her head slightly to the right to see the figure of a man approaching her. She squinted her eyes to look at his features. She didn't recognize him.

"You mus' be wonderin' why yer 'ere," the man throws her an irritated glare. "I've taken you in fer questionin'." He was wearing traditional British recruit suit, but was obviously American. She mumbled something into the gag as he finally advanced closer towards her.

"You got somethin' say uh?" He pulled out a knife and slit the gag, and pulled out the tied up fabric from her mouth. He threw the wet cloth on the floor before staring at her.

She moved her jaw before speaking, "What do you want from me, I've done nothing wrong."

"So says you," he lifts his chin up, "Charles ain't think so."

She rolls her eyes, "Fuckin' Charles." She mumbles.

"Wot you say?"

"I said let me go, I'm no use to you."

"An' why would I do that?"

"Because." She said with a hard glare.

"Don' look at me like that girl. Now, I'm gon' ask you-"

"No," she interrupts him.

"I said-"

"No."

He grabs her jaw tightly and makes her look up at him. "You shut yer' fuckin' mouth."

Annie smiled sadistically, "Get off of me, you bastard."

He gives her an angry look before reeling back and slapping her hard across the face.

She winces and takes a deep breath after the blow. She accidently bit her lip, and tasted the familiar tang of copper. Then she looked back up at him with a glare.

"I have no reason to be here! I have done nothing- nothing!" She screams at him, wincing from the pain in her neck.

Suddenly the door slams open, and she hears a shot of a pistol go off. The man in front of her drops dead, a bullet hole in his neck. Shaking, she looks up to the assailant, now coming towards her. He cuts the ropes loose from her, and moves back.

"Hurry up and leave, but be careful, they know you're here." He says quickly before turning around for the door.

She stands, "Who are you?"

He looks back at her, removing his hat. A familiar scar under his eye points him out to her.

"Jackson," she gasps. He was one of her crew mates back before Charles took her ship. He must have gotten reassigned. "Thank you, but why do-?"

"They think you have something to do with the recent murders," Jackson says quickly, looking around frantically.

"Murders?"

"Look Annie you need to go, they'll be here any second to investigate. Be careful, all of Boston knows you are in custody." The sounds of footsteps get his attention. "Go!" He yelled before running out and locking the door to buy her some time.

She smiled, happy that he was still her friend. The sounds of doors opening pull her back to reality.

Annie runs to the dead body and pulls off the uniform. Quickly taking off her dress, she switches out the clothing. The uniform was too big and smelt of ale, but it would do. She pulled up the black scarf to hide her feminine jaw line and bloody lip, and stuffs her hair into the hat. A few pieces fell loose, but she didn't have time to care. Stuffing her dress underneath the large coat, she runs to the window. It was about a six foot drop. The door handle began moving and there were shouts behind it. So she ran and jumped out the window.

Bracing herself for the fall, she only felt some branches of a bush scrape at her, and a dull pain in her back side as she stood up and ran from the scene. It was only a matter of time before they open the door and discover the nearly naked body and figure out her plans. So she had to make a run for it.

Once she is on the street, she begins walking stiffly, trying to not look suspicious. When no one was looking she slipped down through an alley onto another main street. She did this two more times before finally letting out a breath. She didn't know where to go, her home wasn't safe, and everywhere in Boston has Templar eyes.

She groaned in frustration as she made her way down the streets near the docks. As she turned the corner she heard another gunshot.

_I can never get a break… _She complained to herself.

Trying to avoid the fight, she turns around only to be bombarded by a group of soldiers coming to aid whatever fight she heard. One of the men grabbed her arm and pulls her into fight, just after insulting her feeble size. He handed her a pistol and shoved her towards the conflict.

She almost dropped the gun when she what was happening.

_It was god damned Connor… _

He was fighting two redcoats, killing them off easily before turning his attention to the new wave of men.

Worry filled her head as she momentarily freaked out. She was dressed as British soldier, he would kill her in heartbeat, and she had no intention on dying today. Annie tried to pull from the crowd, trying to get away. But the men were in her way, and Connor was killing them off so easily and swiftly. She finally breached them and ran behind the corner of two large cargo boxes.

Connor's tomahawk bashes into a soldier's shoulder and he screams in pain. A pool of dead bodies lay around him, and he wraps a large hand around the soldier's neck, slamming him into the brink wall.

"_Where is Charles Lee?"_ Connor growls.

"I-I don't know" the man squeaks.

"_Tell me what I want and you can live," _he says lower and grip tightening.

Annie sees the soldier shakily grab his concealed dagger. She pulls out her pistol quickly, and takes a shot at the soldier's neck.

It hits him straight in the temple, and the blade falls from his hands, clattering to the ground. She lets out the breath she was holding, _good enough._

Connor looks at her, gun still in her hands.

He lets go of the dead man's neck and faces her. She quickly pulls off her hat to reveal herself. He also lets out a relieved breath.

Then he gave her a weird look.

"He was going to stab you." She says simply moving towards him.

"Nice outfit." He says with a nod. "But thank you."

She smiles and looks around to see their surroundings almost vacant.

"We should probably get out of here; back up is probably on its way." Connor says with haste. Annie nods and follows after him quickly down the desolate alley ways. "I know of an abandoned building not even a block away, it will provide protection for enough time to make a plan."

She nods as he stops and looks around. Sensing nothing he leads her through a large window into a shabby worn down house. The other windows were boarded down, as were the doors. He walks up the stairs, looking behind him to make sure she is there. They walk into a dark room and Connor lights a lantern and some oil lights on the wall.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, and for not killing me. I appreciate it." Annie says as she sits in one of the three chairs around a large circular table.

He turns and looks at her and sits across from her, and she continues. "Ah, I'm sure you're wondering about this ugly uniform. Well to put it simply, I was kidnapped, I escaped, and I had to hide because I am now a 'wanted woman.' I have no idea what I've done, but I have nowhere to go. I'm just about royally fucked; Charles Lee and his men are probably searching all over Boston for me, oh yeah, and for you!" She covers her face with her gloved hand. "They've probably already set my house on fire or something." She says quieter and more gloomily.

"I suppose you are kind of like me now." Connor says as he pulls his hood down.

She snorts without humor. "Yah, except I don't have the big scary assassin cloak, and armed with every weapon in existence. When I say I desired to be wanted by someone, this is not what I meant."

"I wonder if this is because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone may have seen us talk at the bar, and then ran back to the Templars."

"Bollocks, I thought people didn't know who you were."

"But Charles Lee does, and so does everyone in his tight company. This is my fault." Connor's voice was dripping in apology, but Annie wasn't going to believe him.

It was silent for a moment before she speaks. "Well, you're a smart man; tell me how to get out of this. You may have the resources to just run away, but I do not." She peels off the gloves and jacket, throwing them on the floor. She lays her folded dress on the table. "It's bloody hot in here."

He nodded in agreement, "I do have an idea."

Annie kicks off her boots and peels off the socks leaving her in a white shirt and red pants. "Alright, let's hear it."

"You might not like it."

She crosses her arms and leans back, raising a shaped eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that you are not my enemy. We can help each other-"

"And I always seem to find you in weird ways and places." She adds, listening more intently.

He nods, "You could come with me. I have land that you could live on."

She looks in his eyes, "Connor, what do you spend your days doing?"

Connor sighs, "Fighting. I fight whoever gets in my way, whether it be for Washington or no."

"Let me change," is all she says.

He gets up and shuts the door being him, and waits beside it. Hearing the heavy clothes fall to the floor, he looks at his hands. Wondering what her final answer would be lingered in his mind, yet he felt like it shouldn't matter. He doesn't need to protect her, make sure the Templars don't pull her into the fight. They were connected in ill ways, yet something was ebbing at him…

… _She's the enemy's daughter._

_**But not the enemy. **_

The door opens and he walks back in. All of the discarded clothes were thrown into a corner, and she was wearing her usual dress, in exception to her missing her hat.

Annie plops down into the chair, and he stands beside the table.

"So this place...?" She asks.

"It's a homestead, to be exact." She pulls up her lip in an uninterested way. "I understand if you don't like the country, but that's all I can think of. Even New York has Templar eyes."

"Well-"

"Or..." Connor says with a new realization.

"Or what?"

"You can come with me."

She stares at him. They have met three times, each being under a bad occasion. Let alone he is the man responsible for her father's death. Yet here he is, offering her a spot to act as his companion. Everything thing about this screamed no. Any sane person would have walked away, but not Annie. This was opportunity. She smiles; this was her chance for adventure and purpose.

"But," Connor starts, "We'd be fighting the Templars. Your… friends."

"They're not my friends. Not anymore, at least. You know I still remember what you said to me the night we first met. How the Templars only want control, yet you fight for freedom. I have realized that you are right. I love my father, but what he was fighting for was a façade. Calling it justice when really it was a fight for power. Though I have never been… one who stood up for what is right, I have seen what the Templars do. And it's what I hope the world never falls to. So if you are really offering this to me Connor, then yes. It would be an honor to join your hand in this war."

Connor had not expected this; he had prepared himself to fight her on this. His lip twitched into a small smile. He knew she did not want to become an assassin; there was no glint in her eye that showed him this.

"Are you sure? I cannot guarantee you-"

"Connor, I understand. I may die tomorrow or even today. But I have almost nothing to live for these days. I just hope no one else ends up living a life like mine, so I'll do anything I can to help ensure that." She stood up, and looked up at him.

He nodded and extended his hand. She smiled and took it shaking it as a final agreement.

There was a lot to discuss, but they had time later for that. Their first priority was to go to her home and get anything she needed. Connor didn't know what Achilles' reaction would be, and didn't even consider it.

Annie led him through the streets discreetly to her house.

It was dark and she couldn't see any damage from down the street. "This is it," she huffed, worried.

They approached slowly, ensuring no one was around. When they got closer to the door, she saw a window had been shattered and the door was left unlocked. She cursed under breath and she rushed towards the house.

"The nerve!" she growled in anger.

"Shh, they might still be around," Connor warned.

She mad a face before walking in with Connor trailing behind her, alert. They looked around downstairs, finding the kitchen a mess. There were pots on the table and drawers were left out. She cursed even more the farther they went into the house. In the den the fire had been snuffed and her table was broken. A lot of the damage was pointless.

They finally made their way upstairs, where the damage was even worse. By now it was obvious the Templars sent people here, because it wasn't thieves.

There were two rooms and a bathroom. He inspected the guest bedroom as she checked the bathroom. They seemed to have been sorted through then left alone. But when he heard her scream when she opened her door, he knew something was found.

He runs over, and looks around.

The whole room was trashed. There were clothes all over the floor, along with jewelry and other personal items.

Annie was standing motionlessly next to her bed holding a piece of parchment. He took a step towards her, and she turned around slowly.

Another step, and she ripped up the paper silently.

"You were right."

He looks into her eyes, but they are distant.

"I am dead to them," she says as she pushes past him to grab a gold silk bag that was lying by the dresser.

He couldn't see what all she was packing, but knew it was essentials. Once she had filled it, she grabbed her burgundy cocked sailors' hat and faced him. She puts it on and flips the bag over her shoulder and nods. He followers her out and waits as she shuts the door.

"I do plan to come back and get the rest of my clothes."

"Of course, now follow me. The forest is dangerous at night."

She followed closely behind him, her hand grabbing onto the leather strap over his shoulder and down his back. They snuck out of town, and once they were in the frontier, they talked.

"What did the letter say?" Connor asked, looking down at her as they walked.

"It was all arrogance." That didn't seem to satisfy him so she continued. "What I told you, and some petty insults."

"Insults?"

"Yeah, they called me a cherry." She makes a disgusted face, and looks away. It took him a while to understand what it meant. "You know, Charles wasn't always an asswipe. He used to be decent. They all did."

"People change, for the better or worse. I know that first hand."

They walked on the trail leading to the Davenport Manor in peace. Though Annie did complain about how they should have gotten a horse.

When they approached the large house, Connor got a little nervous, as did Annie.

"What if he doesn't like me? And tells me to get lost?"

"He won't, and most he'll curse at me for bringing a girl home."

"It's kind of like a parent thing," she added with a smile.

Connor looked away biting his lip, "You can say that. He is my mentor."

She sucked in a breath as they stood in front of the door.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted with a short angry looking man. Annie wanted to run and Connor sucked in a breath.

"It's been two weeks, two damned weeks!"

**This was not a good start.**


	5. Shards of Peace

Shards of Peace

(Hey guys, this early chapter goes out to all my lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I won't be able to post again until this weekend because my busy schedule. But thanks guys so much! All you Connor fans might like this chapter ;)) Omfg i made some many mistakes fixing them now. Sorry!

"And who's this?" Achilles inquired.

"This is Annie," Connor says as she looks at the ground nervously.

"So not only do you go missing for two weeks, you come back with a girl!" He stomps his cane and shakes his head.

"I am a grown man, Achilles. I was out on business." Connor defends himself as Annie remains silent.

"That doesn't explain this woman."

"She is a friend."

"A friend? So what? You bring her here and tell her all your secrets?"

"She is here to fight with me, not against me."

"Who is she? What can she do?" Achilles backs off a bit.

Connor takes a deep breath, and Annie looks at him. He debates whether or not to tell Achilles who she really was or not. But what's the use in lying to the old man.

"This is Annie Pitcairn… John Pitcairn's daughter."

The old man's eyes go big and Annie bites her lip.

"You brought the enemy's daughter?" He hits Connor in the shoulder with the cane and Connor doesn't flinch, accepting the blow. "What in gods' name is wrong with you!?"

"She can help," Connor said calmly.

Achilles is silent for a minute, shaking his head in disapproval. "Out of all the women out there, you choose a Templar's daughter…" he murmurs to himself.

He turns around to walk away muttering "At least she's pretty…"

"I can be useful, I promise." Annie says with a small smile.

He turns around and looks over her. "Can you cook?"

"Yes sir." Her smile widens.

"Then you can stay."

Connor and Annie look at each other with relief.

"There is an extra room up here, follow me." She follows Connor up the stairs, into a large room. She tosses her bag on the bed and looks around. Satisfied, she looks back at Connor.

"Thank you Connor, truly." She says to him with a sincere smile.

He nods, "You are welcome, sleep well." With that he walks out and shuts the door.

…

When Connor woke up the next morning, he heard the clattering of pans and feminine laughs.

Muzzily, he sits up and wipes his eyes before getting up and dressing. He decided not to put on his robes just yet, and walks down the stairs in his pants, boots and white shirt. It felt natural to have his arms exposed, so he basked in their bareness.

He walked down the stairs slowly, smelling the wonders of cooked food. Usually when he woke up for breakfast, he would fend for himself for food. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Achilles sitting and eating. He swallowed and motioned Connor over.

"When she said she can cook, she actually meant it." He says before getting another spoonful of eggs.

Annie laughs lightly, and comes up behind Connor and places a plate down on the table in front of him. Connor thanks her and sits down to eat. He eats the food appreciatively and rather unceremoniously. She puts the left overs on a large plate and placed it in the center of the table. Both men had eagerly finished them off, and she smiles to herself, satisfied.

They lean back when they're finished, the food all gone. Annie cleans up, and Achilles thanks her and goes up stairs. Connor lends a hand in cleaning up by getting the dishes. Once they finish, Connor leans against the table, facing the small, died down fire. Annie comes up beside and sits next to him on the large table.

Annie was wearing a white shirt tucked into a navy cotton corset connected to a navy skirt that almost went to her knees. Underneath it were thick white skirts creating a blown out figure. Her long hair was down in large wavy curls, with some short pieces pinned back. She looked stunning, he admitted to himself. They were close, her shoulder pressed against his arm.

"So Connor, tell me, when you're not hunting down Templars, you spend your time here?" Annie breaks the clam silence.

The sun was breaching through the window, creating patterns on the floor. "Yes," he replies. "It is not often, but I try to come when I can to check on the old man. I am thinking about hiring a sick nurse to watch over him. I worry sometimes". He looks at her too her looking intently at him.

She places a gentle hand on his. "Achilles is a strong man; he told me he used to be an assassin as well. Not only an assassin, but the master. Back in the ole' days." She smiled and looked in to the fire.

"He told me a lot about you too," she continues.

"Like what?" He asks as he looks at her.

Her lips create a soft smirk, "Oh nothing too personal, just about how you were when he first met you. Not like he had a choice, really."

"I used to think he hated me sometimes when I was younger."

She laughs, "He said he had to fight you on everything. You always thought you were right. But he said he loves you, like a son."

Connor's face softens, and a sincere smile forms. "Sounds about right." Suddenly he thinks of an idea. "I have something to show you," he says as he pulls away. She hops off the table and waits for him at the door while he fetches his robes. When he comes back down she follows him outside to the stables.

"Shouldn't we tell Achilles?"

"We are not going far, and won't be gone long." He pulls a white horse from the stable and leads the mare to her. He holds out a hand to help her, but she ignores it and hops onto the horse herself without his aid. He then gets on his appaloosa, and signals for her to follow.

"What's her name?" Annie asks about the mare.

"Rose."

"Where are we going anyways?" she asks while patting Rose's neck. She spurs the horse to walk beside Connor's.

"You will see, it is a surprise." He says as he glances at her. She gives him a look, but they continue on down the dirt trail.

Annie studies the wilderness as they ride. "You know, I've never been out in the forest before. Father would never let me," she reminisces. "Always said the wolves would eat me, if the bears didn't get me first."

Connor smiles pleasantly, "I will take you hunting one day."

She looks at him, "I'd like that."

They come close to the river, and walk on the shore until they can hear shouts of laboring men. The air above the water was still dense with thick fog.

They trot up the hill to see cabins and groups of men working. Annie gasps when she spots the silhouette of the ship. They get off their horses and walk to the docks.

"She's beautiful." She whispers.

"This is the Aquila." Connor says as she stares lovingly at the ship.

"Ay Connor!" Robert Faulkner says from the boat. "Oi," he exclaims when he sees Annie. "And hello to you, pretty lady."

She smiles and does a curtsy. "Are you the captain?" She asks as he walks off the boat onto the docks.

"Ah, Connor owns that honor. I am merely a co-captain, m' dear." Robert puts a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"She's amazing."

"Her name's the Aquila, fastest ship from here to Singapore on her best days."

"I've been told."

"Would you like to take a look?" Connor asks.

"Of course!" She practically runs onto the ship, greeting the crew members she came across.

Connor stayed on the docks with Robert for a little bit.

"Is she your-?"

"Companion."

"Ooh, companion eh?" Robert says with a portentous smile.

"Not like that."

"Ah, well she's a keeper if you ask me. She speaks my language."

Connor nods, "Aye," and he climbs onto the ship after her. He wondered if Robert meant language by love for the open seas and ships.

He caught her studying the wood work of the ship. She notices him approach and gives him her attention.

"She reminds me of my old ship," She says smiling and she leans against a peg.

"I do not think I will ever understanding calling a ship a 'she'." He leans against the wall of the ship across from her.

She laughs lightly, "I guess it's a sailor thing."

"Well," Connor says with a breath. "The Aquila is at your disposal. Whenever we take her out, you can act as captain if you wish to."

Her eyes go wide and light up, "Really?!"

"Of course."

She smiles and rushes to him, pulling his face to hers as she kisses him on the lips. Caught by surprise, he didn't have time to react before she pulled away. Some of the haughty crew members were clapping and hooting. They both ignored them.

"Thank you!" She pulls him into a friendly embrace. Their size difference made it slightly obstinate. "You have shown me great kindness." Connor wraps an arm around her upper back awkwardly. She pulls her head up and has a big smile on her lips. "Can I go inside?"

"If that is what you wish."

She pulls away and runs to the door leading below deck, and he watches her small form disappear. He decides to let her be, and explore the ship on her own. Robert comes back onto the deck to talk to him.

"Just friends huh?' Robert questions as he approaches.

"She is just excited. Her ship was… confiscated."

"So she's a sailor? Well good fer' you! You know Connor, I never expected you to be a ladies man. Of course you're always nice and respectful. I can see it happenin'." Robert elbows him in a joking way but Connor just throws him a look.

Connor still felt tingling on his lips, and tried to act like it meant nothing to him. It's not like he had never been kissed by anyone. Even though they were on a friendly basis, he wondered how she wasn't repulsed by him, the man who murdered her father. They had discussed this, of course. But she was always quick to brush it off before it got anywhere.

When she emerges finally, she is lighthearted and nearly dances back over to Connor.

"So how do you like 'er?" The captain asks with a nice smile.

"Oh, she's amazing!"

Connor interrupts, "We should probably head back to the manor, Annie. Thank you Robert."

"Of course, anytime Connor. My ship is yours." He nods with a farewell smile.

All the way back, Connor tried to deter himself from the kiss. But the primal part of him dwelled on it.


	6. A Besotted man

A Besotted Man

(I made some mistakes last chapter guys, sorry! Nothing too major though. But here is my next chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can. I promise 3)

They had been at the Davenport manor for a little more than three weeks. Connor admitted to himself that Achilles was getting fat from all the food Annie was making. But he was happy, and Connor longed for nothing else.

Connor also realized Achilles had a way with words. He got Annie to open up, without even asking her. She told them about her life. Even the small things, like how her brother was caught with another woman on his wedding night. She also talked about her father and the Templars.

"It's hard to push back the thoughts of my father's… death. I tell myself it was inevitable. Which it was, I admit. I always knew the Templars strove for power and order. But I never knew what they did. And now I know why my father never told me." She looked down at her hands, trying to conceal her conflicting emotions.

Connor would be lying if he didn't feel bad. But John Pitcairn's death was justified by purpose. They both knew that. Annie was just having a hard time coming to terms and accepting that. Not that he blamed her.

While they bonded, Connor had thought about mapping his future plans out. Israel Putnam had retreated after Connor's personal victory by assassinating the Major. But he was told to lie low, so he was keen on doing just that. He could spend his time honing his skills, and helping Annie increase hers.

He sent a letter to Samuel and Washington, and he was waiting for their reply, until today.

A courier arrived, with a letter from both of them. Annie had answered the door, and sent him on his way with a thank you and seven pounds.

"Connor!" She called, "You have letters." He emerged from the den, and she handed them to him. She left him alone to read them as he retreated upstairs.

He sat at a desk, and read over the one from George Washington first. It read:

_Connor,_

_ I wish to thank you for the semi-victory at Bunker Hill. Putnam does as well. I am sorry to say that I have no missions for you right now. I have decided to let our fight rest temporarily so we can regroup and build back up our forces. I will send for you again when the need arises._

_ G. Washington_

Connor pursed his lips, and then opened the other letter Samuel Adams.

It ultimately said the same thing, but added a recommendation of staying out of the Templar ruled cities for multiple reasons. The Templars seemed to be more short-tempered than ever. He decided to heed to that warning.

He threw both letters into the fire before coming back down. Annie had hopeful eyes when she saw him come down the stairs.

"Washington is regrouping, and Adams suggested staying out of the cities." He left out one detail that Sam has added that he should address. Sam said that the Templars think he kidnapped Annie. Whether it was what they legitimately thought, or a stunt to make people pursue him, he didn't know. All Connor knew was that the last Annie had heard from the Templars was when they forcibly took her in for questioning.

Achilles nodded, "You best listen to them. There are many things to do until they summon you again." He motions towards Annie, "Teach her how to get around. She needs a lot of work on climbing.

She frowned and threw him a playful glare. "I'm not that bad."

"When you were hunting, I tested her skills." Achilles pointed out. "She fell and nearly split her head."

Annie lets out a 'humph' and Connor nods, agreeing with Achilles.

"We can begin next week."

"Next week?" They ask in unison.

"Yes, I was thinking about taking the Aquila out."

Annie's eyes get big with excitement, and Achilles gives him a look. "Always with that damned boat."

Connor looks back at Annie, "If you want, of course."

She stands up, "Of course I do." She says with a smile.

Connor nods with a smirk while Achilles shakes his head disapprovingly. "Pack for a week."

Annie runs up the stairs to pack, with an eager smile.

…

Annie loved the feeling of sticky sea air her. She stood on the bowsprit, one hand on her burgundy tricorne and the other on the ship. Her cream dress was blowing, along with her hair. She turned to look at Connor with a smile before walking over to him.

"I just love the open seas."

"As do I. I uh… I have something to show you. Well, Robert insisted I show you." Annie follows him. They go past working and loitering crew members to the Captains quarters.

He shuts the door behind them, and then walks towards the desk on the right side of the room, opposite of the large bed. On the desk was a piece of paper along with a vial of ink and a white feather.

"Robert made schemes for the ship. He wants your opinion."

She looks at the parchment, seeing it was a drawing for a wooden figure to be attached to the bow of the ship. Most ships had mythical figures of mermaids and such, but this was a woman in a sailors dress. "A sea maiden. It's nice-" then she takes notice of the details. "She looks like…"

"You."

She looks up at him with bright eyes.

"It was Robert's idea. I think he likes you. He proposed it to me earlier, and we wanted to ask what you think, and if you like it or not."

She smiles, "I am honored."

"I will be sure to tell him. Now about where you will be sleeping. There are limited options, I am afraid."

"What's available?" She asks leaning against the desk.

"There are the commons, but you would be sleeping with the crew. That is not uh…" He had to think about it, not wanting to offend her. "Traditional."

"Oh I know. I could bunk here, if you don't mind."

"Uh," he was not expecting that. To be honest he didn't know what to do with her. He was prepared to offer the quarters to her.

"I understand if you're uncomfortable with that." She says to him, leaning closer to him.

Connor was wondering what was going through her head. Maybe she was testing his self-control and restraint. He is silent for a moment, "If you do not mind, then I do not either."

"It's settled then," her smile still evident while she hugs him. "You smell good." She mutters against his chest. He was wearing his captain's outfit, which she thought looked good on him.

"Thank you," he says with his eyebrows furrowed together.

She pulls away and he follows her back on deck. She looked around and saw shore not too far away as they sailed into the ocean.

"Where are we going, captain?" She asked Connor.

"We're off to Rhode Island to get our sea maiden ordered." Robert said coming up behind them.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you!" She said as she embraced the older man and he laughed and squeezed back joyfully.

"Yer' welcome. I knew when I firs' met you that you had sailors blood in ya'. Connor's a smart man fer' pickin' you out."

Annie could faintly smell alcohol on his breath. "Aye, that he is." She looked back at Connor and noticed his cheeks had a little tint of pink from a light blush. She smiled at him.

Connor had moved to replace the man at the wheel, taking control. She came to his side, watching the sailors work the ropes, moving to full sail. "Would you like the wheel?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm just looking around." She sits on the railing, listening to the sailors sing. She hummed along to some familiar songs, and occasionally threw a glance and smile at Connor.

The further they sailed, the sky seemed to gradually get darker. She noticed some of the crew become faster paced and worried, as did Robert. Connor did a good job disguising his anxiety though.

It was about twenty minutes past eight when the rain finally started falling. Thankfully the large waves haven't started yet, but it was only a matter of time. Annie has sailed through some storms before, but she had an expert crew who knew what to do. She wasn't so sure about these men. Robert had confided her that his men knew what to do, and she trusted him. But when the lighting started, Connor insisted that she get out of the rain. She went to the captain's quarters, and was soon followed in by Connor.

Annie placed her hat on the hook and kicked off her wet boots. Connor came in and put up his hat up too before sitting in a chair that has a window beside it.

"Are you worried?" She asked Connor, noticing him playing with his hands.

He stopped and looked at her, "No, these men know what they are doing. As does Robert."

She nods and sits on the corner of the bed closest to him. "I hope it won't get too bad."

"Scared of a storm?"

"Hardly!" She gave him a playful glare. "I've been through my fair share."

He gave her a little smile, "Just joking. All will be well, I promise." There was a loud boom of thunder, and the lightning struck a couple seconds after.

She looked around, biting her lip. "I am about to change, don't look."

_What. _Connor thought. Why didn't she just ask for him to leave? He didn't look though; he just stared out the window. He could hear her clothes fall to the floor, and the rustling of silk. When she climbed back on the on the bed he looked at her again.

She was wearing a blue and white silk night dress that went to where her dress did. She still wore the white stockings, and her hair was still loose. Connor looked away, not wanting to stare.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

He shakes his head, "No, I will get a cot for me."

"You're too big for a cot, I'll use it."

"But-"

"Shut up, I'll use the cot."

He looks back at her, and she had her arms crossed.

He licks his lips, "I'll go get it now." Defeated rather quickly.

Connor gets up and goes to the large closet and pulls out a cot that was made of wood and had a very thin mattress on it. There were wooden stands underneath it that pulled out and raised it. Connor set it up while Annie pulled some large sheets of cloths from the closet to place over it. She placed a single pillow on it. When it was finished they stood side by side and looked at it.

Annie squints her eyes, "It looks like it was made for a child."

Connor scratches the back of his head. "I think it was."

She looks at him and then back at the cot.

"I think it's too small," he says as he reaches out to put it away. He doesn't take off the sheets, and just unfolds it and puts it back in the closet. When he turns around, he sees Annie folding out the sheets on the bed.

"Looks like I'm sleeping with you."

Connor just looked at her, and took a deep breath. He wondered how she thought nothing of this. Sleeping in the same bed with a man she was not… together with. Connor was not used to sleeping with other people, his time for that was way over.

He thought of how close she would be to him, the proximity of her while he was sleeping. It wasn't unsettling, in fact, it was almost the opposite. And that was what bothered him. He longed for her to be close to him.

But what was she thinking? Did she not care? He guessed not. Connor wasn't used to just getting to bed with another person. He was grateful she wasn't a man, that was where he would draw the line. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. The bed looked big enough for almost four people. And Connor was good about sharing, just not under these… circumstances.

So Connor just nodded, it shouldn't affect him as much as it was. This was just another test for himself.

Later that night he changed, and they talked a bit. The storm had gotten rougher, and they could not only hear it, but also feel it. He sat in the bad, next to her. They were close; her legs were together, and brushed up against his. The boat was rocking in an almost concerning way, and the sound of crackling lightening was loud and close.

"I hope the crew is faring well." She says as she pulls the covers over her nearly bare legs.

"They have probably switched, the night crew is most likely out now. Do not worry, all will be well," he comforts her again.

The loud sound of thunder turns her attention to the window. He noticed her skin was prickled, and he couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or worried.

"Try to go to sleep. When you wake up, it will be calm."

Connor blows out the oil lamp, and pulls the cover up over him and her. She lays on the set of pillows next him, no longer touching.

But Connor was amazed at how quickly she fell asleep, taking her only a matter of twenty minutes. Her breath was even and long. She involuntarily curled up next to him.

He eventually drifted off too. The sounds of the storm raging outside was still evident, along with some shouts of the men. When he was finally asleep, he didn't notice the men, the storm, or the woman curled onto him.

…

"Cap'n Connor! Are you—oh?"

Connor opened his eyes slowly to see a grinning Robert Faulkner in the door way. He felt something pressed into his side, and saw Annie sleeping. Her head was resting on the side of chest, with her arm drenched across his chest as well. His arm was resting around her back, while her hair frayed everywhere.

He looked back at Robert, "Do not ask," he says simply, trying to pull from Annie's embrace. She stirs a little, but does not wake up.

"Aye, well" Robert says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You got a ship to lead cap'n! No time for cuddlin'!"

Connor ignores him, and shoos him away before getting dressed. Before he leaves, he looks back at Annie. The left side of his body was still warm from her touch. It lingered with him the rest of the day. He still had a week of sleeping with a woman. This was part of being a man that he had yet to… encounter.

They made it to Rhode Island, and Annie had taken the wheel only once for a little bit. Robert had placed the order and paid, and they were simply off again back to the frontier.

While exposed to the sea, Connor noticed something about Annie. She was very nice, but in a cocky way. He could see how she would be getting into fights. A crew member commented on her, and she punched him square in the jaw. A normal lady would thank him and be on her way. But he could tell she wasn't just a normal woman. There was something that held authority in her. When she demands something, it was always done. No questioning. Connor found it alluring. He noticed when she was around other people, her demeanor changed. But while around him, she was more carefree and light hearted.

He also took note in how much of a… woman she was. She was flirty, and did show off her femininity. She would wear makeup and dresses that fit in her ways that kept him staring. He caught himself looking at her curves many times, and had to make himself stop. He had seen women before, of course he has, and even had intimate relations with a few on his own time.

The three weeks he spent with her and Achilles, he found himself attracted to her. Not just her appearance, but her personality. Though she was hot headed, yet she was genuine and he could see it. But sleeping with her on the ship made him realize how much he adores her company. He liked waking up to her clutching on to him. He would usually find company uncomfortable and irritating, yet it was not. But what confused him, was that he couldn't tell how she was feeling. He wanted to know if it was just him feeling this, or was it her as well.

People told him of promiscuous women, but Annie did not strike him as the type. Though she does use her charms to her advantage.

On their last night on the ship, Connor was talking to her while she was changing. In the corner of his eyes, he could see her near nude form. Cream skin was flushed against her black braziere and panties. He wanted to stop looking, yet he also didn't.

Connor was not used to this side of himself. He never thought he would be one of those easily besotted men. And that night when he went to sleep, his mind wondered in directions he would never admit.


	7. Longer Days

Practice with Connor was hard. It had ended with her getting frustrated and giving up, or nearly falling and knocking down both of them. She had insisted he climb after her, resulting in 'accidental', the term used lightly because of how flirtatious Annie seemed to grow, glimpses of her panties from the dresses she maintained to wear.

Annie realized how good his patience skills were, because every time she yelled at him and stormed into the house, he would give her time and wait for her to approach him. She was grateful for it, knowing her temper was inconsistent and sometimes irritating. But she improved, learning how to adjust her weight and footing. Once Connor was confident that her climbing skills were adequate, he decided to test her endurance and stamina.

"You might want to change out of your dress for this," Connor warned.

She responded with a groan, "Unless you have some trousers for me to wear, than I'm stuck in this."

"I do not think I have any clothes that will fit you. Achilles has some old clothing that might work, go ask him, I will wait for you."

She crosses her arms and walks inside. It was hot outside, and she wanted to rest, but Connor convinced her to push herself.

Achilles led her to an old closet that had a small drawer in it, which held a handful of assorted clothes. She managed to pull out black trousers with a tight band around the knee. They must have been boys' pants, because they were a little tight around her posterior points. She then went upstairs to find a purple shirt with low sleeves. She tied up her hair to keep it out of her face, which she has only done one other time since being at the manor. She came back outside in clothes that she felt completely foolish in. Annie preferred dresses and skirts, rather than pants and buckled shoes.

The first thing Connor noticed wasn't the wardrobe change. Rather it was how prevalent her facial features were. She walked towards him with her hands on her hips, with a purple tunic and too tight pants.

"What I want you to do is run, I want to see how long you can endure it." Connor says as she stops next to him.

"Will you run with me?"

"Yes, if you wish."

"Okay, but a fair warning, I have never been good at running."

"Good, it means you have a chance to improve." Connor looks at the horizon, and back at her.

"With your word," Annie says with a huff of air.

Connor takes a deep breath and readies himself, "Go."

She takes off next to him. Annie could tell he was only going half the speed he normally would. She tried to push herself to go faster, but only exhorted herself to exhaustion. They were about a little more than a quarter a mile out before she stopped dead and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees to support herself.

She was panting, and there were a couple of sweat droplets from her forehead.

"Connor… I can't…" She coughs and wheezes. "Jesus… how do… you do this?"

When she looked up at him, she could tell his breathing was barley labored, and there was virtually no sweat. "Take a deep breath," he instructed.

She straightened herself out, and did so. She choked on the hot air, and coughed. "Please don't tell me… we have to run back."

"We can walk."

They turn around, and head back to the manor. By the time they get back, Annie's face wasn't as red, and her breath was more even. The shoes she was wearing cramped her feet. She stopped and leaned against Connor as she pulled them off and walked barefoot down the dirt, despite Connor's warnings.

"You need more stamina, so we will begin working on that whenever you are ready. We will start by running a little and adding distance each day."

"Running isn't the only thing that can help stamina," She says with an innuendo smile.

Connor gives her a confused look, "What?"

She shakes her head, the smile fading into a smirk. "Good thing you're cute," she mutters.

_What._

…

For weeks Annie picked up some skills from Connor. He was a good teacher, yet she was an impatient learner.

"How about we actually do something I'm good at? Like fighting or something." She complained after she finished running the trail with Connor.

He considered this, and decided that he could do that. She had done significantly well running and climbing lately, so he figured it was okay.

They went to the space in front of the manor which was clear of plants. Connor threw her one of the blades he had, before showing her how to position herself.

"I already know this, Connor. My father taught me how to hold a sword and stand when I was seven." She smiled, "I wonder if I can best you."

"Good luck."

Connor charges her, the blade held to the side. She blocks it and pushes it up before dodging it by sliding to the side. He noticed that her fighting style was still the same as the night they met. She was good at defense, but better at offense. Moving to the left of him, she swings towards his legs. Turning swiftly and moving back, he also takes another swing. He can see her smirk arrogantly as she blocks it, yet holds it, and moves closer to him. Slamming his sword harshly against hers, she moves back before swinging again. Their blades clash multiple times, shedding bright sparks. Connor backs off to pull him blade away to break her defense, only to be trampled by her. She jumps on him, knocking him to the ground.

Annie was straddling his hips, and her sword was sunken into the earth right beside his head. One hand was on his chest, the other beside his head opposite of the blade. She leaned down, her hair cascading around her face. Their faces where only inches apart when she smiled again.

"I won." Connor could feel her warm breath against his lips as she spoke. Her hand snaked up his chest to right above his shoulder. She licked her lips before going back for her sword, trying to tease him more.

But Connor isn't so easily defeated.

Connor's hands grab her hips, and pull her forwards. Sensing what he was doing, she rolls over him. He gets up quickly, his sword in his hands. Annie stands up, weaponless. "Clever," she mutters.

They stand there, the tension for domination lingering in the space between them. As an act of honor, Connor drops the sword. She takes the opportunity to run towards him. He dodges her slightly, catching her fist in his hand. She pulls furiously, and he feels a sense of accomplishment.

But Annie slowly raises her knee, and then kicks up into his arm, kicking herself free. He straightens up, and then feels the force of something on him. Annie had taken the chance to jump on his back, nearly knocking him over. Connor leans down to try to slide her off, but her grip on his shoulders and around his waist was too tight. He reaches behind him to try and peel her legs apart, but instead, he accidently grabs her waist. He grips tighter, and feels her fidget wildly. She lets go, and stands behind him with her legs almost shaking.

_She must be ticklish,_ Connor thought, _good to know. _

Connor took advantage of her open stance, and pins her down. He wraps his arms around her to cushion the fall. When they land, he feels her hips and chest jut into his to brace for the contact.

They laid there for about five seconds before Connor pulled up to look at her. They were in the same position as before, yet places switched. His face was close to hers.

"Congratulations," she says, her voice in an unfamiliar tone.

He doesn't say anything as he feels her hands snake up his upper arms to his shoulders. Connor lets out a deep breath as her hands then make their way to his cheeks. Her legs rustle against his, pulling his attention away.

Suddenly he feels a heat against his lips. His eyes go wide for a split second, before relaxing. It was a light, yet lingering kiss. She pulled back slightly, looking him in his eyes. Her hand moves to the hair on the lower part of his head, and pulls it towards her, kissing him again.

This time he kisses back, mimicking what she was doing. He doesn't worry when she pushes her body against him and rolls, straddling him once again. One of his large hands wrapped around her lower back, holding her closer while the other was on the space between her shoulder and neck.

Connor pulled away, breathing heavily. Annie's eyes were glossy, and there was a tender smile on her lips. She quickly pecks a kiss on his chin before standing up. She offered him her hand, which he took, not that he needed to.

Achilles warned him about this. Saying that getting intimate with Annie would create a distraction, along with a chain of events. But he himself was confined in a way. As a man, he longed to be close with her, yet as an assassin, he knew the major dilemmas. But for now, he pushed them into the back of his mind. There was a time and place for that.

They walked back to the house, her arm wrapped around his, and twirling a sword in the other. Connor could admit to himself that for once, there was a light in the tunnel he had dug for himself.


	8. Exposed

Exposed

(So, CONNOR FINALLY BECOMES A MAN. SEX WARNINGGGGGG.)

Annie stared at Connor in horror. He found it hard to look back, guilt rising in his chest: he should have told her sooner.

Last night Achilles told Connor that he had put it off long enough and that he needed to tell her. Connor agreed, it was best she know the truth. Even though she already knew the Templars were bad, it was only to a small extent. He didn't want to over expose her to everything. But there was something that he had kept from her, and it was evident she didn't know.

"When I killed your father, I discovered a note. It was a letter to Charles Lee about a plan."

Her eyes were wide with sadness and surprise. She tried to stop her lip from quivering.

"It was a plan to kill to George Washington."

Achilles had let him tell her this in peace, and retreated upstairs, still listening to their conversation.

She looked at the ground. "But my father- he- he looked up to Washington, took orders from him. I-I don't understand, I thought-"

"George Washington is an obstacle to them. He is siding with the patriots, which are growing stronger gradually." Connor tried to explain.

"I have met him, Washington. Nice man." She says with a sad sigh.

Connor nods, "Washington was made Commander-in-chief, which was what Charles Lee was in line for. It was a plot the whole time. If Charles Lee had been promoted to Commander-in-Chief, this war would have already been won. The Templars would have almost full power. I am guessing Charles Lee holds a personal vendetta as well. They only joined the Sons of Liberty because of the power they could have. They took orders because it was getting them closer to goal. Though I do not see myself as a man for his group, I know Washington is better than Lee. "

She looks back at him, "I understand. I just- I cannot comprehend. I always thought of my father a noble man, not one who would murder a man he took commands from." She took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair.

"I have been looking for leads for the past four weeks, and found only false starts and dead ends. I intercepted the letter, delaying their knowledge and plans. But I do not know how long it will pull through; they will pick up the plan eventually. It is only a matter of time."

"You plan to save George Washington." She stood up, "I wish too as well."

"He is our strongest ally." He states before walking down the hall and onto the porch, and she follows behind.

Meanwhile Achilles was writing a letter to man who just might be able to help.

…

Connor stands at the carriage's door, helping Achilles in.

"Are you sure you do not want anyone coming with you?" Connor asks for the seventh time.

"As I said before, there is no need to babysit me; I am just going to the doctors. I should not be gone for more than a day or two, so don't muck anything up boy, you too Annie!" He says to both Connor and Annie, who was standing at the door laughing.

Connor nods, "We will be here when you come back."

"You best be, I will also be looking for a tailor to make armor for Annie. Tell her that."

Achilles hired a man, due to his old age, to drive the carriage for him. It was too hot for the old man.

When he rode off, Connor returned to Annie, who had sat down on the stone stairs.

He sat down beside her and she smiled. "He will be fine, don't worry yourself."

Connor agrees, "He is also out to find you a tailor."

She smiles excitedly, "Wonderful!"

A thought struck Connor, concerning her fighting skills. "Have you ever shot a gun before?"

She smirks, "My father showed me how to shoot a blunderbuss when I was ten. I can work anything from a flintlock to a musket. I… may not be the best shooter, I'm best with my swords." She winks, "I think you know that."

Connor swallows thickly, _yes I do._

Annie grabs his hand and stands up, pulling him with her, and leads him inside.

She had a suggestive smile, and knew what she was going to pull.

Achilles noticed his affection towards her. He caught them caught them kissing on multiple occasions, but never said anything, only shaking his head. He agreed their relationship was a big step in becoming man that couldn't be taught, but that Connor should be weary.

Yet Annie herself seemed satisfied with their relationship thus far. They had been stuck in a house for a little more than four months, training together. At first it was kissing, but anyone could see how it escaladed. It grew to touching, but never too far. They didn't want to insult the old man.

So when Annie led him the kitchen, and sat on the table, pulling him between her legs, he wasn't surprised.

She licked her lips and leaned into him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, and she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Looks like we are alone…"

He pulls at her hips, pulling her closer to him. Connor would be lying if he said he never fantasied this. He longed to be intimate with her. She would flirt, nearly driving him crazy. He had been with a woman before, but it wasn't nearly as sensual. His experience couldn't compare to what she made him feel. Annie was a tease, but she wanted him, and for that he was grateful.

Though Connor wasn't a virgin, he also wouldn't say he was an expert, and he knew where this would lead. He was a little nervous. He didn't know how many men she had been with, how skilled. Nor did he care, that was her past. This is now.

Annie's light kisses down his neck pull him back from his thoughts. Her small hands were pulling at his coat, but he stopped her.

"Let us move upstairs," he says as even as he can.

She smiles, quickly jumping off the table, and grabbing his hand. They walked up stairs, and Connor shut and locked the door behind them.

When he turned around, Annie had already taken off her corset. He was pleased with her eagerness, and set out to match it.

He walked over to her rapidly, pulling her into a hard yet passionate kiss. She grabbed at him, slightly opening her mouth more to deepen their kiss. Her hands roamed over his chest and abdomen.

Then she pulled back, undoing the clasps of his intricate armor. He lets his coat and leather binds fall to the floor, and she works down his shirt. She kisses his chest as she goes along, letting that too fall to the floor. She brushed one hand against the tented area, earning a sharp groan from him. Running one hand back up his abdomen, over the trail of hair leading into his pants, she comes to kiss him again. Connor takes the chance to gain control, one hand tangled in her hair, the other loosening the ties at the back of her dress. She grinds her hips into his, biting his lip as she pulls away.

She steps back, almost up against the bed, and lets the white dress slide down the contours of her body. Connor watched as she becomes exposed, naked breasts, the figure of her waist, and prominent hips covered by lacy underwear (which he didn't know she had) made his mouth water.

Her boots were long gone, and Connor bathed in the sight of her beauty. Her hair cascaded down her back, and her lips were swollen from their kissing. She approached him again, pulling him into a kiss as Connor's hands roam all over her. They snaked around her back and down to her butt before moving to her chest. Connor then pulled away to kiss down her neck, and she feels the tip of his tongue teasing her smooth flesh. Her fingers entwine in his hair, and pull his head up. He straightens, and she lightly pushes him onto his bed.

She leans over him, hands raking down his muscled chest and down to the hem of his pants. Unhooking the strings holding his boots up, she pulls them off him. Next go his pants, he swivels his hips to help pull them off. Then her hands are on his hardness. The only thing that lies between their flesh was his underpants. But she aimed to tease a bit longer.

She knew male anatomy well, and she made that fairly clear. She palmed at his length, while the other hand went to press down in his stomach.

She crawled over him like a minx, smiling at him. Her hand went down to squeeze his balls, and his lip twitched, trying to hold back a groan. She pulled down his briefs slowly, observing his assets as she freed him.

Needless to say, she wasn't disappointed.

She pulled his underclothes completely off before bringing her attention back to where he wanted her. He small hands rub up his thighs as she lowers herself on him. One hand grabs his shaft, and she kisses his tip.

He swallows hard, resisting his urge to grab her hair and push her onto him. He feels her tongue glide up and down his length. She sucks his tip, and dips down lower. Connor bites his lip and leans his head back, bathing in the pleasure. Her hands moves with her bobbing, and gradually grow faster. Her tongue presses firmly underneath his throbbing head. His hips jerked up, accidently forcing himself deep into her throat. She lightly grazed her teeth against him as a warning. One hand went to cup his balls, and she felt a strain and a groan. She pulled away from him with a wet sound. Connor sits up, looking at her. His cheeks were red, and his eyes a bit hazy.

She gives him a naughty smile. She sits up and climbs on top of him. She moves to take off her panties, but Connor's hands push hers away. He slides the laces off of her curves. She pulls away and stands up, letting the last piece of clothing fall to the floor. Connor groans, his nether regions still pulsing from denied release. He stares all over her, his breath catching in his throat. She then crawls back on him, grinding her evident wetness against his hardness.

He groans again as she kisses his chest.

His hand roams down her back lovingly, "You are beautiful," he mutters.

She licks the space between his shoulder and neck, humming a thanks. Her hands move between them, grabbing his length. He suddenly grabs at her forearms, pushing her forward.

Connor sits up and looks her in her eyes, their chests touching.

"Let me please you, like you did to me."

She knew what he meant, and smiled as he pushed her under him. She could tell he was nervous, and she didn't blame him.

"Don't worry," she as he places himself on her. "I'll teach you."

He nods tensely, but starts kissing underneath her breast. He was determined to get it right.

He kissed a path down her stomach, his hands moving to her thighs and giving a gentle squeeze. Annie looks at him, leaning against perched pillows. A hand entangles in his now loose hair, encouraging him on.

Connor feigned confidence, looking back at her, hoping not to make a mistake.

Pulling apart her thighs, and settling between them, he kissed her mound. He was still looking her in her eyes as her breath hitched when he ran his tongue up and down.

Connor had never done this, but he took note in everything. He noticed every time his tongue hit a particular spot her leg would twitch and her gripped tightened on his hair. Moving all his attention to that spot just above her slit, pressing his tongue to bud and making circles. Her hips kept jutting up, and he took that as a good sign.

He began sucking and moved a finger to her entrance. She was moaning his name, practically begging for release. Gently, he eased a finger into her wet heat. He could taste her, she was sweet yet tangy, something he could easily get used to. Connor then added another finger, loving the way she would try to grate her hips into his face. Both of his arms were snaked around her thighs, holding them apart to keep them from clamping around his head.

"Curl your fingers," she moaned quietly.

He did just that. He was a bit surprised when her hips sprang up. He kept sucking on her bundle and curling his fingers into her. Her moans became higher and the little spasms now larger.

Connor didn't want to indulge her, treating her just as she did to him. He was still straining as he quietly rubbed himself against the blankets to ease it.

When he pulled away she shot up, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back, one hand squeezing a breast and the other flat against her stomach.

Her breath was heavy, "Take me," she whispers shortly.

Who was he to deny her?

He grabbed his length, and rubbed it into her slit. Parting her lips and pushing in just a bit before pulling out again. He loved the sensation of her on his most intimate part, and wanted to linger in the sensations.

But he got a frustrated groan from Annie, who had other plans. She pushed at his shoulders, rolling on tops of him. She grinded into him, smiling at his disgruntled yet satisfied expression. One hand grabbed him, placing him back at her core. Annie eased down slowly, eyes shut. One hand was on his chest, the other on his thigh.

The feeling of her wet tightness enclose around him was nothing he could compare to. He had to restrain himself from pushing all the way into her, letting her adjust to his girth. If she had been with other men, he wouldn't have noticed.

She starts twisting her hips while moving up and down on him. He thrusts his hips up to meet her already fast rhythm. His hands move to her back, pushing her down, and their chests touching. He wanted charge.

One arm wraps around her back, holding her down. While the other goes to her butt, squeezing the round flesh. Pushing her legs up and his apart, he rams into her. Seeing him so primal got Annie off. She didn't expect him to be dominant in bed.

Annie was moaning loudly, and his grunts got huskier. He feels a small hand slide between their bodies, rubbing at her sweet spot. It turned Connor on even more to feel her touch herself. He pounded into her faster and rougher; earning gasps and moans from the woman on top of him. There was a familiar straining in his balls that was almost sudden. He cried out, eyes shut tightly as he pounds furiously. He almost didn't pull out, but he thankfully managed. She pulled off of him, hips moving away as he finished on her stomach.

He was embarrassed for finishing before her, but she led him to a quick solution.

His breath was still labored from his orgasm, but she moved his hand between her legs once again. Slipping two fingers inside, curling them inward, just as she liked. She was still straddling him, grating her hips on his hand while she began to rub herself again.

Connor stared at the sight of her, his free hand moving her pinch her rosy nipple.

She began frantically rubbing and humping his hand. She was wet; he could feel it being rubbed into his abdominals. Her moans suddenly became loud and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her hips shot up, pulling her hand away, making it rest on his chest as she leaned over. His hand was soaked, not just from her orgasm. She rode out her last waves of euphoria grinding against him before falling against his chest, exhausted.

She curled up against him after cleaning both of them off, whispering praises that he ate up. He held her naked body close to him, smelling her.

The sky had turned from sunny and blue to cloudy and stormy. Connor knew Achilles wouldn't be home that night, knowing rain was only half an hour away.

They talked a little after that, about sensual things before she drifted off into a nap, curled up against his broad chest.

Connor thought to himself. He could say this is not love, not yet. He settled with himself that it was lust, but that he could trust her. He didn't know if this was a onetime thing, or if it would revolve into a bigger thing. He couldn't read her mind, he couldn't determine her true feelings like he longed to. To be honest, Annie confused the hell out of Connor. But he didn't bother himself with that. Letting himself drift off with her, he was happy to wake up with her still in his arms.

He felt something in his life become filled. One of the holes he tore from himself when he was just a child had been filled. He found a small resemblance of temporary peace.

And that made him confident that Annie was here for the better in his life. He didn't need Achilles to tell him about the hardships they will now face. He felt a binding with her, not just from the intimacy. No, but also how she had sworn to him and herself to fight with him. For him, even if she would be fighting the Templars. It gave him hope.


	9. Shake it out

Shake it out

(Sorry for such a long update. I've been ridiculously busy. Plus my Xbox broke, so there will probably be mistakes in this chapter, and may stray a bit from actual quotes and story line. Just correct me, if so. It may seem a little rushed, but that will change next chapter. This was a fast event, really sudden too. But anyways: voilà!)

They were at it again; it seemed their arguments have been becoming more frequent. Annie shook her head as Achilles walks back up the stairs from the hidden basement.

She had greeted a stranger at the door, and Achilles told her to let him in. As she introduced herself, Achilles retreated downstairs to retrieve Connor. Annie could hear their sarcastic and harsh words through the floor. It was obvious the stranger, who introduced himself as Benjamin Tallmadge, could hear it too. She was embarrassed, and looked around with her arms crossed; ready to give cross looks as the men emerged.

Achilles came first, with a nonchalant look, walking into the kitchen, as Annie and Benjamin stand by the door.

But Connor came up stomping like a bull, yelling.

"Or you could just admit you are wrong!" Connor bellows from the other room.

"Oh child please, you've killed two men. One more salesman than solider. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

Annie sighs as Achilles comes hobbling through the room to them, Connors heavy footsteps following.

"Is that so old man? Or perhaps we should step outside; I would gladly demonstrate how easily I could-"

Connor turns the corner, now aware of Annie, Achilles, and Benjamin staring at him. Well, Annie was glaring, rather than merely looking.

"Trounce…" he finishes, throwing confused looks around.

Achilles gets a cup of tea from the table, now smiling. "Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge; His father was one of us, and I think there is something he wants to say."

Benjamin steps up towards him, and Connor was avoiding Annie's incredulous scowls.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the commander-in-chief." Benjamin says, stepping closer again.

"Yes, but I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it." Connor looks at him wearily.

"Not anymore," Benjamin turns and walks back towards Annie again to put down his cup of tea, "my friend." He turns and walks back up to Connor, placing a hand on Connor's back, ignoring Connor's jerks to pull away. "Thomas Hickey's your man, and I aim to help you catch him."

"How?" Connor asks without looking at him.

"I'll explain on the way, you and I are going to New York." He leads Connor towards the door before Connor stops.

"Annie is coming with us." He says shortly. It was a sudden decision, but he could exclude her. Not after all the training and practice he put her through.

"Your partner?" Benjamin asks, looking at Annie.

"Yes."

"Really, Connor?" she walks up to Connor to look in his eyes. Her anger had almost completely dissipated.

Achilles answers before he could, "Go get on your new armor."

Annie smiles and runs up the stairs, holding the hem of her dress.

Benjamin takes a deep breath, "As you wish, Connor."

…

They rode to the market on horseback. Annie rode beside Connor as him and Benjamin talked. She wasn't listening; rather she was busying ignoring the tightness of her new armor. It was a brown leather top with greaves. She had boots to go, and the buckles and harnesses for her weapons were taking a while to get used to. But Annie couldn't complain, the armor held her feminine frame. She could have sworn she caught some stolen glances from both Connor and Benjamin.

They were talking about assassin business, but Annie ignored it all. She studied the landscape around her as they rode back onto city streets.

She picked up Benjamin talking about wanting children, thus him not joining the brotherhood. The further they rode into the city, the more nervous he seemed to become.

"I do not know exactly where Hickey is, but the market place is your best bet." With that Benjamin leads them to a trough with a post to tie their horses. "Wander about, you are sure to find something," Benjamin says.

Almost as if on que, there was commotion.

One of the merchants began yelling, "This isn't money! This is colored paper! This is the last time you fuck me over with your schemes!"

Connor was paying close attention, and was on high alert. "Annie follow behind me slowly, do not be direct."

That was all the warning he gave before he sprinted after the counterfeiter.

Benjamin had stepped away to avoid getting caught up in the mess. Annie walked quickly, watching all around her. The guards seemed to be busy chasing down Connor and the criminal.

So she cut corners to follow them, she ran through the dark alleys, chasing the fleeting footsteps. The guards quickly lost track and had been scouting the area when she got a glimpse of Connor again. The fleeing man ran between two houses, Connor following suit. Annie blended with the crowds before darting after them.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that they weren't followed, and that Connor had pinned the man down.

His hidden blade was flush against the man's neck, causing him to stop struggling. As Connor questioned him, Annie stood watch. Connor got what he wanted from the man: he learned that two men were on their way to see Hickey now.

"Should I kill him?" Connor asks aloud.

"No, I don't think he will run to report you, because he would turn himself in as well." She looked into the man's dark brown eyes. "But run off to Hickey," she pulls out her dagger and runs it along his fingers that lie beside him, "You'll lose a hand. Don't think we won't find you." Annie pulls away with a hand on Connor's shoulders.

The man nods furiously before standing up and fleeing into the country side.

Connor turns to Annie, "I am going to find the men he spoke of. You should try to find any information, and bring it to me should I be unsuccessful. We do not have much time; I am sure he has eyes all around, ready to tell him we are after him."

She nods, "Do you want me to follow as I did?"

"Yes."

"And meet you where?"

He looks around, spotting the large chapel. "The Chapel."

"Alright," she says he was off.

While he made his way through the city without looking conspicuous, she questioned merchants. She wasn't able to get anything from them, for they only had eyes for costumers. She followed several paces behind and away from Connor, relying on him.

It was a good thing Connor was great at what he does, and quickly discovered the two counterfeiters. Annie watched him stealthily follow behind them, eavesdropping.

He follows them to a house that they walk into, clearly locking the door behind them. Annie walked through the crowded streets, keeping an eye on Connor. His lingering catches the guard's attention.

She caught him looking around for her, finally spotting her, she raises her hand to give him the okay.

Approaching the guards that were watching him; she tries to distract them as Connor kicks down the door to infiltrate.

"Excuse me; do you happen to know where the closest tailor's at?" She fakes an Italian accent, but the patriot guards don't seem to notice how bad it is.

"Go down to tha end of this street and turn to tha right, I think that's tha right, and then keep goin', you'll see a sign. It's right by tha doctors." The one without facial hair answered.

She gave them a large, boisterous smile. "Thank you so much!"

As she walks down the street, she heard them talk about her.

"Oi, what kind of lady wears trousers?" One asked.

"Who cares," the other one disregards.

Annie sighs when she hears more guards shouting.

_God Damnit. _

She sees a familiar face dart out from behind a building in front of her, knocking down multiple people. It was Hickey.

Pursuing him was Connor, who had nearly two patrols of soldiers after him. There was no way she could get them off of his trail. But Connor was contempt on catching Hickey, so she was contempt on finding a way to him.

Hickey was avoiding the teeming streets, running through the back roads. But eventually Connor had caught up to him, tackling him and shoving him against the door of a house.

The guards were still after him, so she had to go around the larger side to see what was happening.

Annie runs around the corner, her heart nearly stopping at the sight. Both Thomas and Connor were in custody.

"I had nothing to do with that." Connor yells to guard holding the bag of fake money. Annie was approaching slowly and discreetly, watching intently.

"'Course not!" The guard says sarcastically.

"Listen," Connor tries to reason, "There are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-"

The guard behind him hits him promptly in the back of the head, knocking Connor unconscious.

She stopped herself from screaming aloud and running towards them, slaughtering them all. But she approached quickly, hands shaking. She was not expecting a bad outcome.

She walks up to them, placing herself between the guards and Connor's comatose body.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asks incredulously, getting in the guard's face.

"An' who tha hell are you?"

Thomas smiles, "O' I know who dat is, its ole' John's daughta. Here ta rescue ya boyfrien'?"

Annie's eyes widen, her cover already blown. She turns to him, and back hands him hard across his face.

Turning back to the guards, she lifts her chin.

"Where are you taking them?"

"Jail, thay got ta date with Lee."

Her lip twitches as she looks down at Connor.

"I am coming with you."

"I don't think-"

She moves closer to the guard opposing her. "I am going with you. Try to stop me, and you'll end up a bloody corpse." She turns back to Hickey, who had a smile despite his bloody lip. "I'm not done with you." She growled, but his smile only grew.

_What had she gotten them into? _


	10. First Steps

First Steps

"And what threat do you pose as, girl? I have enough against you at this moment to not only put you in jail, but to have you executed!"

Charles was enraged at her sudden appearance, and her snide remarks weren't helping the matter.

"You do, but you won't."

They were waiting outside of the jailhouse, waiting for Haytham to arrive and assess the predicament. Annie knew that they would try to pull a stunt and pardon Thomas, but thanks to Benjamin, it would not be so easy.

"Do you think," Charles steps closer to her, looking down at her, "You can just walk up to me, and talk as though you hadn't disappeared with an assassin, and betrayed us? I have been extremely lenient with you, as has Haytham. Do not expect us to extend it. If I were in charge, I wouldn't even be speaking to you." He spat the last part, but Annie held back to urge to punch him in the jaw.

"You are blinded by power; I wish I had realized it earlier."

His glares were interrupted by Haytham as he jumped off his horse. He was visibly irritated.

Haytham nodded at Charles, and then looked at Annie. He sighed and shook his head, walking past them into the jailhouse. They followed behind him, Charles now tense at Haytham's demeanor.

There was a little lobby where a crying woman was standing, waiting for the word on her husband's arrest. There were two large benches, at which Haytham stopped at.

Haytham turned to Annie, "Wait here, and do not think about leaving." He looked at the two guards who were standing in front of the door leading to the jail cells. "Watch her, will you?"

Annie obeyed, and tried her hardest to ignore Charles' smirks.

When they disappeared, she felt nervous. She had no plans formulated; only longing to get Connor out and go back to the manor. That would have to be her first move. She knew she couldn't talk Charles or Haytham into freeing Connor. She knew that, and she wasn't sure if she could count on Connor to break himself out. Maybe she could work underneath, incognito. Or perhaps her best bet would be for her to find Benjamin and report what happened, even though she's sure all of New York and even Boston knows of the infamous assassins' arrest. Whatever her plan would be, she needs to tell Achilles.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Haytham came back out from the door, alone. Annie stands to get his attention, and he stops.

He moves his hands behind his back, and she looks up at the tan man with pleading eyes.

"What is to be done to him?"

"What is to be done with **you**?"

She looks down, biting her tongue. Annie couldn't take the disappointed look in Haytham's eyes.

A familiar sigh leaves his lips, "I suppose you are to be let go."

"Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

By the look on Haytham's face, he didn't know either. So Annie just nodded, and he continued towards the door.

Annie looks back at him, "Connor-"

He stops, "I know." Was all he said before continued walking out the door.

_… Is your son._

She had so many questions, but they would have to wait.

Charles and Hickey come from behind the door, Hickey looked none too pleased. Though he managed to give an obnoxious wink at Annie.

Annie stood in front of them, blocking their path.

"Let me see him," she demanded.

Charles broke into a sarcastic grin, "If you think that I-"

Annie moved closer to him, grabbing at Charles' coats. "Let me see him," she growled, her eyes narrowing.

Though she was much smaller than the two men, she tried to look menacing.

His lip twitched, and he grabbed her wrists, squeezing them and pulling them away. "You are pushing your luck." He snarled.

"Ay'," Thomas says smirking, coming up behind Charles. "Let 'er see 'im. I wanna know wot she plans on tellin' 'im. Come on swee' 'art," Hickey ignored Charles' glares, and holds his arm out to Annie.

It was good opportunity to scout out the jail, though she preferred to talk to Connor in private. She'll take what she can get. So she pulls away and wraps her arm around Hickey's, almost reluctantly, giving a smirk at Charles while he stood there disapprovingly.

Hickey led her through the door, smiling. "Lucky fer you, I'll be stayin' here. F'anks to tat' asshole Tallmadge."

Annie looked around, wrinkling her noise at the stench. Two guards moved apart for them, and Annie pulled away to see Connor.

She smiled softly at him, even though he had bruises and cuts over his face. He quickly walked over to the door, ignoring Hickey.

He grabbed her small hands, holding them in his. "You are okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

A sigh escaped him, "I'll get help, I promise." She says to comfort him.

Hickey starts laughing. "'Course ya will."

She throws him a glare before looking back at Connor.

"Leave," He says, "Go to Achilles, he will know what to do." He whispers the last part.

Annie nods in agreement, her eyes sad.

"Awl right lets' get tis' show on ta' road." Hickey bellows beside her.

Connor lifts her hand to lips and kisses it before letting go. "Be careful," he says before pulling away.

She gives him a smile and nod.

Thomas wraps and arm around her shoulders, pulling her away. "Come on, swee' 'art."

"Get off me, you prick."

They both can hear Connor grip the metal bars, watching their retreat. Annie was trying to pull from Thomas' grip, but evidently unsuccessful. She felt for Connor, though she was happy to be leaving that hellhole.

When they walked through the door, Charles Lee was still standing in the same spot, with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Thomas. I'll show you to your quarters." Charles says, dismissing Annie.

Thomas pulls away, that indolent look back on his face. Charles puts a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and leading him back inside the jail.

When she was alone again, she fled.

Her first priority was to find Benjamin Tallmadge; he would know what to do.


	11. Facade

Façade

"You cannot be serious..?"

"It's the best way, Annie, unless you want to be dressed as a man for the next week. Let me remind you that will be troublesome when you have to bunk with the others." She sighs in agreement, and Benjamin continues. "Now, have a seat and let Lilly get started."

Annie cringed as she sat down, biting her lip.

This wasn't her idea, in fact, she was against it. Achilles told Ben to get her into the jail, by disguising her. But everyone in New York knew her, so she has to change her looks. And if you asked Annie, that was the worst option.

"Annie, are you listening?" Lilly asked with her arms crossed.

Her head shot up, "Yes."

The hairdresser's eyes squinted, "Alright, you have two choices for color. There's this light brown, and black. Or wait, I also have this brownish red too."

Annie shook her head furiously, "Why do I even have to dye it?"

"Because," Benjamin said frustrated, "You need an effective disguise. Now stop whining about it, and get it over with. The longer you hold this off, the longer Connor spends in jail."

She looked back at Lilly, "The light brown, I suppose."

"Alright, and the length, how short do you want it?"

Slowly, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Just not shorter than at my shoulders."

The hair dresser nodded, and went to work. Annie purposely asked for no mirror. She would miss her hair, and she knew she would look like a total different person. But what wandered through her mind was what would Connor think? Would he like it?

She knew Connor would not mind, and would easily accept the change. It was only hair right? Right.

The curvy hairdresser cut it to her collar bone, and then put the dye in it. It burned her scalp, and the skin around her eyebrows, where she had also applied it. When it was washed out, Lilly put some unknown oil in her hair, claiming it would make it look glossy and healthy.

Lilly finally led Annie to the mirror, proud of her work. Ben had commented on how different she looked, claiming no one would ever recognize her.

When Annie looked in the mirror, she was silent. She looked like a completely different person. But she could not decide for better or worse.

Would Connor even recognize her?

Annie took a deep breath, and turned to look at Lilly. "Thank you," before walking out the door, Benjamin following behind her nervously.

"I think you look-"

She turns to look at him, "I do not want to hear it! Just give me the uniform and somewhere to change so I can get Connor out. That is my biggest priority right now."

"Of course." Ben walks in front of her, leading her to a house. When they walked in, no one was in there, but it was furnished.

He walks to a dresser and pulls out the folded clothes.

"These were tailored to fit you, so they shouldn't be too uncomfortable. You are going to be posing as General Hanson's daughter. Her name is Ellen Hanson, so I am sure you can work off that."

"Sure," Annie says nonchalantly as she takes the clothes from him, moving to the bathroom to change.

Connor has been locked in for about two days, but they were longest two days of waiting Annie ever endured. Though she was excited to finally be put in action, this was not a way she enjoyed going about. Being put in a putrid prison with rapists, murderers, and arrogant guards did not sound fun. But there is an ulterior motive, and that's what keeps her driven.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she put the tricorne on. She hated to admit it, but the blue and white coats looked better with her new hair color.

"Perfect," Benjamin said when he saw her approach. "You have your weapons and everything? Good. There is a horse tied out through the back for you to use. I am afraid I cannot aid you any further. You will be on your own, along with the decisions you make."

"I know, spare me the lecture." She shakes his extended hand, and walks towards the back door.

As Annie rode down the cobblestone streets of New York, she thought of a personality. Ellen is a general's daughter, so she is probably spoiled and bratty. And she could easily pull that off.

Annie pulled her horse to a stop in front of the prison, letting the stable boy tie up the black steed.

Just as she thought, the guards outside stopped her.

"What's yer' business here?" The shorter one asked.

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "You must not know who I am." She throws back, with a British accent.

"Yer' right, I don't."

"My name is Ellen Hanson, and you have just made the mistake of denying my father's orders." She pulls out the folded paper from her breast pocket, and shoves it towards the other man. Benjamin had put it there in case something like this occurred.

The man read it over before straightening his back. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know General Hanson had a daughter- here go inside." The other one held the door for her as she walked in with a glare.

She made it past the other guards, and went to find the quartermaster. As she made her way down to the pit, she could hear the confused rabble of the prisoners.

She found the quartermaster, sitting at an old wooden table, with a cup of ale. Annie would be lying if she said she was surprised.

He didn't even notice her approach until she slammed a hand down on the table.

The quartermaster jumped, and glared at her.

"Whattya want, girl?" His confused glanced became deeper, "Ay, wots a girl doing here anyways?"

"My name is Ellen, and I'm here for assignment."

He gives a loud belly laugh, "And jus' who do you think you are?"

She grits her teeth, "My father is General Hanson and I suggest you start being straight with me."

The man merely swallowed, "All right all right, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Ain't nothin' for you to do down here, so go take post or somethin' up there."

Despite her longing to punch the insufferable man in his jaw, she just nodded. Grabbing a rifle off of the weapon rack, she holds it to her side while walking back up the stairs to the common cells.

While she had been gone, they let the prisoners out. Annie had to fight the nerve to begin looking for Connor, so she didn't look around. She wanted to pinch her nose at the stench, but put her chin up and walked towards a group of guards.

They saw her approach, and heard them whisper frantically while straightening the backs and moving to make space for her. She guessed they knew the memo.

"Excuse me; I'm wondering if you need me anywhere?" She asked with her chin still slightly up, as if demanding their respect.

"Ah, well they ain't doin' much now, jus' wanderin' 'bout. We usually jus' watch 'em."

"Well then I'm going down stairs," she points to the taller man with scruffy facial hair, "You, accompany me."

He knew he had no other choice, and followed behind her.

Some of the prisoners were crazy, screaming and trying to start fights. Though she held on to her composure, she wanted to flinch away.

When she got down stairs, she saw about five guards. Most were just talking to each other, pushing prisoners when they got to close.

But her eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar black hair, still pulled up and braided. She stopped herself from smiling, but merely watched.

"Stay with me," she motioned to the man as she noticed the gazes of man all over her.

The guard pushes a prisoner out of the way, so she has space to lean against the brick wall.

She looks at Connor, who was sitting backwards on a chair, playing a game with another inmate.

Annie turns to man standing beside her, "What are most of these people in for?"

He shrugs, "Jus' bout everythin'. You got counterfeitin', murderers, liars, cheats, rapists. Ta' usual."

"Any important people?" She raises and eyebrow and smirks.

He smiles back, "Well, we got tat' assassin who's been killin' 'ereone. Sittin' right ova' there." The guard points at Connor.

"What a surprise."

The white man talking to Connor notices their staring, and motions for Connor to look. He leans back and looks at them, eyes squinting when he looks at her.

She licks her lips as they go back to talking. Annie then looks back to the guard.

"You can go back now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I can handle my own."

He departs, and she goes back to looking around. Most of the men here were either old or new comers. Her lip twitches when she catches their stares, and lifts her gun a little as a warning.

Suddenly Connor stands up and walks back towards the stairs. He glances at her briefly, but doesn't stop.

She thinks about talking to the man sitting down, who has returned to his game, but decides against it. She comes to the conclusion that the best time for her to see Connor is in the night shift, and there is only another two hours before they switch out.

So she will wait.

…

"You sure you wanna stay?"

"I feel the need to feel this place out more, before I get comfortable."

"Well all right, wotever you want." The quartermaster retreats back down to the pit, while the day shift guards head to the barracks.

The night shift mostly contained of tired drunkards who yell and insult the inmates before leaning against the wall and dozing off.

It was the perfect time to approach Connor, and she was glad she waited.

She walked slowly to the cell and looked inside. He was sitting on the old worn mattress, with his head in his hands. Hearing her footsteps, his head shot up. Annie moved to the front of the cell, peering in with soft eyes.

"Connor," She whispered.

Instantly, Connor stood up and nearly ran to her.

"Annie," he starts with a startled yet hushed breath.

"Shh," She moves a finger to his lips. Then she smiles, running her finger down his chin, absorbing the feeling of his skin. It was strange to feel the light stubble forming.

"I did not recognize you… your hair...?"

"It was Achilles' and Benjamin's idea. I hope it doesn't look too bad?"

"You still look beautiful," he says as leans his forehead against the cold iron, looking down at her.

She smiles at that, "No one has a clue as to who I am, not that I know of at least."

"Good," Connor nods, "We need to keep it that way."

Annie sighs and flattens her palm against his chest. "Know that you are not alone Connor, if there is anything you need, I can try to get it for you." She looks at his eye, which was puffy and red. "I will get you some salve for your eye tomorrow."

"Do not put your identity at risk." Connor warned.

"I won't, I promise." There was some shuffling from one of the corners, and she pulls away. "I was assigned to stand post at your cell, but when you wake up I won't be here. I have the last two shifts."

Connor wanted to say something, but there were tired grunts still filling the air.

Annie turned around a leans her back against the cell door, her hands woven through the bars, grasping Connor's larger hands. She shook her head to let the hat cover her face, to give the allusion of her sleeping.

"You should rest Connor, God knows, you may need it."

He squeezes her hand and digs in his pocket, "I have this key, and I thought it would unlock my cell. It does not fit, what do you think it is for?"

She turns her head to look at it. "Looks too big for a normal cell. I am guessing it's for something bigger. Where did you get it?"

"Weems."

"Is that the man you were talking to?"

"Yes, he is helping me. I will let him know of you, he may be able to help you as well."

She turns to look straight ahead again, "Good idea," she reaches through bars again one last time to hold Connor's hand.

He sighs sadly, taking her hand and stroking it. "Be careful, Annie." He whispered in her ear.

"I promise," she whispers back.

He kisses her shoulder before departing to the bed. Annie didn't move away until she heard the soft murmurs of his even breathing before sneaking out.

…

When Connor woke up the next morning, back sore from the hard mattress, he looked around for her. Like she had said, she wasn't there. Instead there were just guards walking around banging on cell doors with their guns if they got tired of looking at you.

But something was peculiar. He looked in the corner at the foot of his bed. There was a small plate covered with a napkin that someone had pushed underneath the cell door.

From what he could smell, it was bread with some butter, salted maize, and spiced venison. On top of the napkin was note:

_Hide the plate when you are done._

_-A_

There was a small heart after her initial, and Connor's lips twitched, almost smiling. Along with the food was a small jar of numbing salve, which he appreciated just as much as the food.

Quickly he ate the food, hiding the evidence under the rancid mattress before lying back down, pretending to sleep.

Connor just wished that he wouldn't have to spend more than a week in this miserable hole.


	12. To the pit

To the Pit

Annie watched Connor's anger rise with Weems, then back down. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she was sure they were formulating some kind of plan. She would just have to go along for the ride.

When Connor departed, he looked around with his jaw set. Which he always did when he was ready for a fight.

Annie moved closer, and watched as he punched one of the younger guys in the temple, knocking him out.

Instantly chaos erupted. Other men came to fight Connor, and the guards above came down the stairs to watch. They were all impressed, seeing him surrounded by six men, and then taking them down without even getting hit himself.

The other guards just watched, waiting for it to get out of hand. So Annie flipped her gun and held it to her side. She could only guess that his plan was to get thrown in the pit. Though she couldn't understand why, the warden is a hard ass who can't even stand to look at the prisoners. Maybe it has something to do with that forged key.

Once Connor had beaten down about seven men; two guards went to apprehend him. One pulled out their baton and hit him in the face with it, and she watched him fall to the floor.

She moved closer, "Fancy yourself a troublemaker, eh? Sometime in the pit will cool your blood," one of the guards yells.

One man gets back up, and runs towards Connor as they dragged him away, ready to punch him. Quickly Annie lifts her gun, and hits the advancing prisoner in the forehead with the butt of it.

"You want to join him as well?" The man groans and sits up, trying to grab her gun for purchase. She slams the gun against his check, and this time he stayed down.

Another man lunges for her, but a guard grabbed his arms and threw him on the ground. Annie reacted quickly, shoving the barrel of her gun in his mouth. "I will not hesitate to shove this gun so far down your throat; it will come out your arse." She pulled away looking around, ignoring the other guards laughs.

Annie then went back to patrol once everything had dispersed. Once it was calm, she decided to learn about what was happening.

She walked to Weems, who was sitting down, unmoved. He nodded at her presence. She leaned against the base board behind him, looking around.

"What is the plan?" She asked quickly and quietly.

"Steal warden's key, kill Hickey." He says not looking at her.

She walks away swiftly, thinking of a reason to guard the pit.

…

Annie was genuinely surprised when she found out the pit had only two guards, not including the warden. But it was small and stunk of blood and vomit. So she offered herself to replace a guard, and the guard relieved was frankly thankful.

The warden put Connor in the smallest cell, and she walked by to see his face swollen up again. He was lying face down on the cold ground, and she longed to help him. But she didn't want to arouse suspicion, so she kept moving. Connor woke up later that night, right when the warden was mocking the prisoners.

Annie was leaning against the filthy wall, watching the warden as he walked to the cells, ranting.

"Look at all of you. Pathetic, dirty wretches." He looks at Connor, and spits at his feet. "You're not but swine," he then turns to the other inmates, "suckling at the teats of civilization. Thieves and scoundrels, all of you."

She notices a hand slip between the bars, and reach for the key ring on the warden's hip. She smiles to herself as he continues. "And do you acknowledge this? Do you repent and beg for forgiveness? No. You sicken me, all of you!"

The cranky man stalks off, grabbing the ale on the table with him as he goes. The other guard was sitting down on an old wooden chair, cleaning his rifle.

"Ay," she calls out to the man and walks over to him quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wot?"

"Down there, it sounds like someone is fiddling with the locks." Annie points down the hall that leads to the ill prisoners.

"To hell they ain't," he stands up, grabbing his rifle and stalks down the dark hallway, cursing.

Annie looks at Connor's cell, and gives him a quick nod, not sure how long the guard will be distracted. She hears the click of the lock, and the screech of the door. The footsteps of the returning guard come, and she signals Connor.

"Just 'notha one dyin', sreamin' for his mama."

She nods and leans back against the wall as the man starts walking around.

Connor darts in front of her, going up the stairs where the upper-class that had been arrested stay. But Annie was more worried about the roaming guard. He might know an inmate was missing.

She walks up to the man, placing a light hand on his shoulder.

He looks back, giving her a questioning look.

"It's quite boring down here, you know. And we got four more hours on the job." Her hand runs down his chest and she smiles at him. He knows what she's getting at, and smiled down at her.

"I see wot yer sayin'" he pushes her against the closest wall, his hands roaming over her hips. The guard kisses her neck and she takes the opportunity to elbow him in the temple. He lets out a surprised and painful grunt as he falls to the floor. Annie picks up the gun to knock him out completely.

Looking at the unconscious body, she felt bad. So she dragged him to Connor's vacant cell and lays him on the bed, locking the door behind her. Then she runs to catch up to Connor.

When she gets to the door, she sees who she least expected.

Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey.

That means Connor's plan have been annulled and they knew of it. She would have to play along, and hope to stop them and buy Connor time to realize what's happening.

They notice her quick approach, and turn away from each other.

"Sir, a prisoner has escaped, -the assassin I believe." She panted, acting like she was out of breath.

Charles' thick eyebrows knotted, "We know, hurry with us. We know where he's at."

"But what if he's not there? And he escapes, we can't-"

"Shut up! Before we lose him," he growls as they storm up the stairs, her following quickly behind them.

One of the guards notices them, "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Shut up you fool," Charles says indignantly at their unawareness.

Annie stands on her tip toes to look over the Templars for Connor. She sees movement in a cell, and knows there is nothing she can do now.

Charles leans against the door frame, and Thomas walks to the room with a smirk on his face.

Peering in, she can see the irritation on Connor's face, and the body of the warden on the floor.

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?" The drunkard says swinging his pistol around.

Charles crosses his arms, "What have we here?" Annie pokes from between them, offering Connor an 'I tried'. "I thought we finished off your kind."

Connor's lip curls up, "You would like that, wouldn't you. To rid the world of all who do not share your views."

Charles laughs, walking up to Connor. "Guilty as charged!" He raises his gun to Connor's face. "Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free- and that men like Washington fight to make it so."

"Please," Charles spits. "The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic," his voices gets louder as he steps up to Connor. "His military record even more so! I could go on and on, but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

Charles backs off, and Hickey smiles. "'Ere is 'ow it's gunna work. First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell. Then, tomorrow, you go before the court, accused of plottin' to kill ole Georgie." He walks up closer, his smirk only getting wider. "Maybe we could pin the murder of the warden on you too. You did kill him, after all. And who wouldn't take the word of ole Charlie ova' here. Once that's all squared away, well then…" He made a clicking noise, imitating a noose.

She felt sick to her stomach, how bad things got. It could now lead to Connor's death.

Charles lifted his gun with a smile. She lunged, ready to knock it from his hands. But Connor beat her to it, grabbing his arm and twisting it and unsuccessfully trying to pin him on the wall. He only managed to get himself pinned. Annie moved inside the room with her gun raised, pointed at the space between Connor and Charles.

While they stared at each other with hate in their eyes, Thomas put his hand on her arm, lowering the gun.

"All those years ago… the child in the forest was you."

Annie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I said I would find you."

Charles laughs, still pinning Connor. "And so you have. But not quite as you expected- am I right? You know- all of this might have been avoided, if you had only done what I asked. Ah, but what is done is done."

He chokes Connor until he passes out, and falls to the floor.

Charles Lee then looks at her, and starts laughing. Her mouth was open a little, her face filled with shock.

"Oh, don't tell me you pity the boy."

A large hand slides on her shoulder, "I think we awl deserve a drink, eh?" Thomas pushes her out of the cell and towards the door of the Bridewell prison.

"Put him in his cell, we'll deal with him tomorrow." Charles demands to the guards, then following them out.

Annie didn't even know where to begin.


	13. Freedom

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates; I just hit a writer's block. But I'm back on the wagon again, so hopefully I can start throwing out more and more chapters. But I also wanted to let you guys know that I have read Forsaken, the book on Haytham. So I will be putting some of the books perspective in my story. So if you haven't read it, some things may not be familiar to you, because they were mentioned in the book, not them game. Also spoilers for both the book and game (duh). But I hope that doesn't bother you, and I also suggest reading forsaken, its super good. Anyways, enjoy!

It was foggy and cold, which only made things worse. Annie tried to calm herself, but her stomach wouldn't let go of her nerves. She knows Achilles was out in the crowd, along with some assassin recruits. But that didn't mean things couldn't get awry.

She jumped when she heard the iron gate open. Quickly she opened the carriage door, and the guards throw Connor in. Then the guard jumps in the back, closing the door with him. The carriage takes off swiftly, so Annie gets on the nearest horse and trots off after them.

Annie was surprised at the amount of people who crowded around the gallows. It only made her worry more. When the cart stopped, she saw Hickey jump off a horse and make his way to Connor. She debated silently whether to join Hickey or stay incognito in the crowd. She knew it was better to lay low.

Hickey was busy mocking Connor, so she decided to walk towards the crowd. Achilles was easy to spot. As she walked to him, she saw an assassin kill an unaware guard in the back of the crowd. Her pace quickened, not wanting her to be mistaken for an actual guard.

Taking off her hat, Annie waved at the old man. When he nodded she approached.

"You look… different." He says almost nonchalantly.

Annie ignores his comment, "What is the plan?"

"When he gives the signal, I'll cut the noose hand him his tomahawk. After that, kill any guard who gets in the way."

She nods, "Is Connor aware of this plan?"

Achilles motions towards Connor as he walks between a guard and Hickey. "He will in a minute."

As Connor approached, a woman pushed past them. She ran up to Connor, punching him straight in the jaw, bringing him to his knees. Quickly Achilles pushed her back, kneeling beside Connor.

Annie glared at the woman, pushing her back as well. Hickey picked Connor up and moved on. She departed, moving towards to the back of the crowd, holding her gun steady.

Charles Lee was standing with a sack in his hands and an ugly grin on his face. It made her sick. It was worse watching Charles berate Connor in front of the crowd. Throwing lies and accusations at him, while Connor's face showed no emotion. When Charles but the bag over his head, and the noose around his neck, she picked up her loaded rifle.

Everything happened so quickly after that; seeing Connor spring from under the frame and sprint after Hickey. The guards bounded after him, and she watched Charles flee. But instead of chasing after him, she shoots one of the guards who got too close to Connor.

But once he was down someone from behind her pushed her to the ground. Her face hit the uneven bricks, cutting into her cheek. The person who shoved her flips her over. It was another nameless guard, who had his rifle pressed into her chest.

Grabbing the barrel of the gun, she tried to yank it from the man. But instead he fired the gun, and then tumbling from the unexpected force.

The immense heat from the barrel burned her hands, and she screamed. Not from the pain, but from the bullet. It didn't hit her; instead when she yanked it the gun jerked, sending the bullet to the ground right beside her ear. The ringing pierced her ears, ripping through her ear drums. She was dazed as the same guard straddled her, pressing a knife to her throat.

Her hands burned, and she couldn't hear anything, but she still managed to look around for Connor. Letting out a sigh when she saw him leaning of Hickey's dead body, she closed her eyes.

She tried to listen to what was being said round her, but it took a while for the ringing to subside. But when it did, she heard commands to stand down. She didn't know demanded it, but she thankful.

The guard on top of her stood, sheathing the blade. He offered her his hand, but she ignored it, and just lied there until he left. Connor was a couple feet away, so she took her time getting up, avoiding the use of her hands.

Walking forward slowly, and wincing at the man who was congratulating Connor's voice. Most of the crowd dispersed, but the ones who remanded were silent with shock.

Connor took a deep breath and turned around slowly, and his eyes met hers.

He walked to her as she stood still, with her shoulders slumped. The pain on her cheek sharpening as she smiled. When she was in arms reach, he grabbed her, and pulled her into his chest.

She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until she sighed against him. Annie would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, but she will admit he kind of stinks. But she can't blame him.

She pulls away to look at him. His face was bruised and scratched. His skin was welted and swollen, but it didn't look too bad. Connor's thumb comes to her cheek, smearing the blood from her cuts. They were minor, and would heal with a small scar.

Instead of questioning anything, he simply looks around for Achilles' carriage. "Let us get out of here." He whispers to Annie, and she silently agrees with him.

Annie follows beside him, looking at her hands. They were already red, and threated to blister. She just ignored them and continued to walk.

It wasn't long before they spotted Achilles. He was looking scornful, which was nothing new, when they approached. Connor held the carriage door open for her, and sat beside her. She watched him stare out the small window, watching the buildings fade to trees and plains. He smiled a small smile, and she placed a hand on his back.

Connor leaned back, and placed a hand on her knee.

"You're washing as soon we get back." She says with a small grin.

He let out a heavy breath with his laugh, and nodded in agreement.

…

Annie had never seen anyone eat as much as Connor did when he got back to the manor. She had to send him off to wash so she could cook fresh food instead of him just eating what he could find.

When the food was done, they ate and Achilles asked about how things were in the prison, and how things went bad. Annie answered most of the questions, because Connor was too busy stuffing food in his mouth.

Once they were done eating, Connor offered to help clean up. But both Achilles and Annie suggested he get rest. When he left they began cleaning up the dishes in silence.

Annie sat down at the table and changed the bandages on her hands. She noticed Achilles looking out the window, staring at the night.

She stops and looks at him, "There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

"You can see right through me, can't you?" He half jokes, turning to look at her.

"You're not very good at hiding it."

He sighs and looks at her silently for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going to tell you something."

She nods.

"I wasn't the one who cut the noose."

She looks at him curiously, her lips parted.

"…It was Haytham."


End file.
